One More Day
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: Fem!Percy. Sequel to Waking Up The Ghost. With the war over Percy expected life to return to normal. Well, the norm for a demigod, but a new prophecy and the fact she's got seven more months before she can do anything without someone breathing down her neck complicates things. She never expected to wake up with wolves and no memory except for her name and another name, Luke.
1. Meeting The Parents

**AN: So, this is the beginning of the sequel to Waking Up The Ghost. This starts a few weeks before Hera takes Percy and don't worry. I have plans to make it safe for Percy and the baby. Some have asked what the babies name will be. **

**The first name was revealed in Waking Up The Ghost, during the River Styx memory. But their daughters full name will be Maeve Anna-Grace Castellan. This chapter is rather short but they'll get longer as we go on.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
**

* * *

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 1: Meet The Parents. **

Percy never believed her life would be like this.

Growing up she'd thought she'd be lucky to graduate from High School with all her expulsions and now here she was, seventeen and married.

She had to admit, it felt great to be Persephone Castellan. It actually felt right, and she'd never been one to think about marriage before she met Luke.

She didn't get to see him all the time, contrary to some campers beliefs. He was busy, he wasn't just the god of demigods. He was the god of other domains too, and they kept him just as busy. Not today though, Luke had come to her before with news about his mother.

It seemed when the oracle's curse had been lifted May began to become coherent. Hermes had called in a favor with Dionysus and after a month of recovering May Castellan was as sane as Percy's own mother.

"You ready, love?" Luke asked, leaning against the door frame of the Poseidon cabin. "They should have arrived at the restaurant by now."

Percy looked at him from where she had shrugged her white coat on. It being the end of October meant it was getting closer to winter and the nights were rather chilly. Not to mention she'd began getting cold rather easily recently. Under the coat she had on a blue knee length dress and ankle length brown leather boots and black lace leggings.

"Yeah," she said, walking over to take the hand he held out for her. "How are we getting there?"

Luke smiled and pulled out what would probably look like a walking cane to mortals but in reality was his sword. After he'd become a god Backbiter had been returned to him, but it had been broken back down and any trace of Kronos' scythe had been stripped from it. It was still long, four feet and celestial bronze and steel. And it still had the ability of opening portals to another location.

"We'll take the car if you'd prefer," Luke said, and Percy shook her head.

"No, I know you want to see your mother again," she said. "And we'll be late otherwise."

Percy turned and stepped into Luke's arms, leaning her head against his chest and he slashed the sword around them and moments later she noticed them in a side alley next to the restaurant.

**xXx**

"You must be May," Sally said, taking a seat at the table the woman around her own age sat at.

Paul sat beside his wife, and both took the time to observe the woman whose son their daughter had married – despite the fact Percy was only his step-daughter he considered her his daughter, seeing as he currently had no biological children.

May looked a thousand times better then she had in early August. Her hair was no longer white, but a sandy-golden blonde, much like her sons, and her eyes were no longer cloudy but a pale hazel-green (more green than hazel it appeared).

"I am, you two must be Percy's parents," May said, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry about what my son put her through over the years, he's a good boy. I have to blame myself for what he went through growing up, if only I had listened to Hermes..."

She trailed off but they understood what she meant. Percy had explained to Sally what May had tried to do when Luke was a baby. The curse on the Oracle at the time had caused her to get the visions more than she already had and to basically go insane.

"Don't apologize, Luke's already done so. We don't blame him and Percy knew what she was getting into when they began dating," Sally said.

Paul nodded.

"Beside, they seem to be one of the happiest married couple I know," Paul said, smiling. "By the way, I'm Paul Blofis."

Sally's eyes widened at the fact they hadn't exchanged introductions yet and she held out her hand for May to shake, following her husbands lead.

"And I'm Sally Jackson-Blofis."

May smiled.

"I'm May Castellan, as you know"

The three adults spent the next ten minutes conversing with one another and ordering appetizers and wine. Finally Sally took a look at her watch and frowned.

"Hmm, the kids should be here shortly. They're a little late," Sally said.

May laughed.

"Luke was always shuffling from being late for something or being early," she said, smiling sadly at the fact she could barely recall Luke growing up now that she had her mind back.

"I heard my name," a familiar deep voice said from behind her.

Paul and Sally both looked up to see Luke and Percy coming over, smiling and when May stood up and gasped at the sight of her son they were sure they saw tears mist over Luke's ice blue eyes.

"Oh, my baby boy," May said and closed the gap between them to pull the much taller boy into a hug.

Percy stepped aside some to give them some room and she was shocked when May let her son go and looked her with knowing before pulled her into a big hug.

"And you must be Persephone," May said, pulling back. "Thank you dear, for humoring me back in August."

Percy blinked.

"You remember that?" she asked.

May laughed.

"I remember a bit from the years, mostly from when Luke was a little boy, but even that get's blurry the older he gets. I do remember thinking how I could ever mistake my blonde haired, blued son for a beautiful brunette, greened eyed young woman," May said and than he eyes landed on Percy's abdomen which was lightly swollen.

It would only be apparent to those looking for it. Or if they got a looked at her from the right angle.

"Hermes told me you were expecting," May said, smiling. "Congratulations dear, though now I feel rather old. I don't look old enough to be a grandmother, do I?"

Percy could tell where Luke got some of his humor from, and smiled. Truth be told, May Castellan looked like a normal middle aged woman, but compared to when they'd last seen her she looked a decade younger.

Looking at Luke as May motioned for them to take a seat, Percy smiled. As they say Percy slipped her hand into his and leaned closer to him.

"Looks like we both owe Mr. D for helping your mother out," she whispered.

Luke snorted and smiled.

"I'm happy she's okay now, I can't remember her ever being like this," he whispered back and Percy squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Everything would be fine.

What could possibly go wrong? Famous last words?


	2. Baby Shopping For Dummies

**AN: Sorry this is so late guys, I would have had it yesterday but our electric went out Thursday evening and didn't return til late today. Anyways, the next chapter should be up Monday or Tuesday, maybe sooner and I'll be working on finishing The Sea's Daughter over the weekend. I hope to finish it by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest.  
**

**The next chapter is when things begin to pick up, and Hera's meddling gets her in trouble.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 2: Baby Shopping For Dummies. **

Percy looked around her as she exited the showers. She was the only one there, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel she was being watched.

Shaking her head she headed over to the sinks which all held nearly full length mirrors behind them or above them – she'd never been the best at describing things. She stood only in a pair of panties and her bra, one hand using her towel to dry the long dark locks.

It was clear now that she was three, nearly four months along that she was pregnant. Without clothes, and only in her underwear it was even more obvious.

Percy could have used her powers as the daughter of Poseidon to dry off, but ever since the beginning of her third month her powers, like staying dry or willing herself dry, had been going funky.

She'd tried to dry off once after she fell into the canoe lake during lessons – she was teaching the newer demigods, the only true class they'd allow her to teach besides Ancient Greek and Pegasi riding.

Instead of drying off she'd rewound time and stopped herself from falling in.

It had frightened her so much she'd gone straight to Chiron who had looked at her grimly and sat down with her, discussing the abilities that her baby might have inherited from the Titan Lord over hot chocolate.

He'd also told her a bit about demigod pregnancies. She wasn't the only demigod Chiron had taught that had become pregnant. She was unique, seeing as she was the very first to be pregnant with a baby who had two fathers.

Percy had really stopped thinking about the logistics of her baby's conception, it just gave her a headache. Shaking her train of thought, Percy reached over for her clothes and pulled on the larger then she really needed white and blue sweater.

It was as she pulled it over her head that she gasped, jumping at the feeling of strong arms around her waist.

"Luke, dammit!" she gasped, and the blonde god smirked from behind her. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Luke chuckled, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist securely and burying his face in her freshly washed hair. He smiled.

She smelled as she always did; Rain, salt water, pomegranates, Forget-Me-Not and and Orange blossom.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he muttered, and she sighed.

She wanted to stay angry but she had never been good at being angry at anyone for long. Not Nico, not any of her friends or even the gods.

Especially not Luke. So she couldn't help the smile that came over her face as she leaned back into his embrace.

"One of these days you'll do that and I'll drop dead from a heart attack," she said, and giggled when he kissed a certain spot behind her ear lob that was sensitive to the touch.

"I wouldn't let that happen, Seph," he said, and Percy pulled out of his arm and grabbed her jeans off the sink.

"Have you been here for long?" she asked as she bent down to get her feet through the skinny jeans – the only pair of maternity jeans she owned at this point in time. They had been, shockingly enough, her mothers back in 92'.

Luke straightened up from where he'd been shamelessly watching Percy's bent over form and raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said, and frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Percy pursed her lips together and shook her head as she buttoned the jeans over her growing belly.

"No, I just thought...earlier it felt as if I was being watched. It was probably just my nerves and imagination," she said, dismissively.

Luke wasn't so sure of that but didn't say anything right now. He knew it couldn't have been a monster in camp, but that left two possibilities. One of the gods or...possibly a Titan. Neither made him comfortable.

"Are you going to come with us?" Percy asked, bringing him from his thoughts.

Luke chortled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come with you, Annabeth, Clarisse, and our mothers baby shopping or stay here?" he muttered, and smirked. "I think I'll pass this time, babe. You know how I feel about shopping."

Percy laughed.

"Will and Chris are going as well, you know," she said.

Luke snorted.

"Yeah, well they're whipped..." he stopped short at the glare his wife turned on him and smiled. "...into shape and have the time. I've got to do...godly things."

Percy snorted, grabbing her white purse from the locker area of the shower rooms.

"Nice save, lover," Percy said, smirking softly. "You know I've always wondered, what do you do all the time?"

Luke smirked.

"That is a trade secret I can't tell you," he teased and she glowered at him.

"Boys," she grumbled and Luke smiled.

He wished he could tell his wife more about his duties as a god, but he was still learning them himself and the biggest one came with being the god of demigods.

When he wasn't here he was usually at the Roman Camp. He sighed, finding out about the Romans had been a surprise to him.

Kronos had never told him that fact. Having something akin to multiple personalities was something else he hadn't expected. He was just relieved his Roman counterpart, Lucian, loved his wife as much as he himself did.

"Be careful, Sephie," Luke said, realizing his wife was ready to go after she'd pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

Percy grinned him and walked over, wrapping her arms around him and standing on her tip toes to breech the last few inches between them. Their lips met and the two stood together for a minute or two in a passionate kiss.

Pulling apart Percy gave him one last kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you when I get back, I guess," she said, unsure if he'd even be at camp when she came back. "Bye, Luke."

"Be careful, Percy," he muttered seconds after she'd left the shower room, and then flashed from one camp to another.

xXx

"How did we get roped into this, again?" Will groaned in question, weighed down by five bags.

Chris stood beside the other boy, frowning as well, but the mischievous look that was prominent with all children of Hermes was still present on his face. He was weighed down by just as many bags, if not more.

"When we agreed to come with our girls," he replied, and Will flushed.

The blonde son of Apollo looked ahead where the girls were walking together, chatting, though Clarisse looked much more stiff about the whole shopping thing than Annabeth or Percy did. And his eyes locked on the back of a head of blonde princess curls.

"She's not my girl, she's my friend," he corrected and Chris snorted.

"Yeah, an Clarisse is my cousin."

Will blinked at Chris and smirked.

"She sort of is," he said. "Ares and Hermes are brothers."

"Half-Brothers, but who cares in this family," Chris said, waving it off. "The point is, Annabeth likes you. It's sort of obvious, even Percy has noticed."

Will bit his lip, his blue eyes looking back to Annabeth who was in a animated talk with Mrs. Castellan and Mrs. Blofis.

"You think so?"

Chris smirked.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Ask her out already. There is no war to worry about now, seems to me it's the opportune time."

Will smiled.

"Thanks man, for the advice," he said.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the last shop, which was a baby store for what seemed like first time mothers. Though it appeared like everyone from grandmothers to third time mothers were inside.

There hardly any males in the stores, which made Will and Chris shift around awkwardly in place.

"This is so adorable," Annabeth said, holding up a crib sheet which had little owls pictured on it.

Clarisse snorted.

"Who knew wise girl could be so girly," she commented and Percy chuckled.

"I'm still a girl, even if I don't act like an Aphrodite child," Annabeth said, huffing and placed the crib sheet bundle in in the buggy.

Percy rolled her eyes, but smiled at the sheets.

"You're trying to turn my daughter into a bird brain aren't you," she said and Clarisse laughed as Annabeth glared in their direction.

May and Sally both returned with a few things. An outfit in pink and brown, some socks it looked like and some diapers and other things.

"Isn't this all a bit much?" Chris asked, shifting the bags he carried.

"I think so too, but better to get it over with," Clarisse said, shrugging. "The worst part has to be the shopping."

Percy snorted.

"Hardly, the morning sickness is way worse," she said, nodding.

Annabeth shrugged.

"I suppose you both have good points," the blonde daughter of Athena said.

May and Sally both smiled, chuckling and shaking their heads.

"Oh, honey," Sally said. "You'll learn."

Percy blinked.

"Learn what?" she asked as she steered the buggy towards the checkout line.

May laughed.

"Usually, it's the birth that is worse part," she said. "But it doesn't last long, soon it becomes the best part of it all."

Sally nodded and said, "Well, the results of it anyways."

Percy and the others weren't completely sure how to take that, though Percy shrugged. It couldn't hurt worse than the River Styx had.

**xXx**

Percy sighed contently as she laid in her bed that night at Camp.

For some reason as she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but feel as if something was going to go terribly wrong soon. She had no idea of ow right she was and the plans Hera was getting ready to set into motion.

She didn't notice the brunette goddesses presence in her cabin or when she discreetly left, to return one last time in a weeks time to take her to a safe place to slumber until she was needed.


	3. Lost Herione

**AN: So, the next chapter. I am sorry it took so long but I am going to try and focus a bit more on this story before I begin the sequel to The Sea's Daughter. Hopefully you all like this chapter, and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.  
**

* * *

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 3: The Lost Heroine. **

"You are asking for trouble, step-mother dearest."

The Queen of the gods eye twitched as she turned to stare at the beautiful goddess who'd entered a part of a garden on Olympus she was currently plotting in.

in front of her was a large fountain and inside was images of Persephone Castellan – Hera had to remind herself the girl was recently married.

"I am not your stepmother, Aphrodite," Hera said, and the goddess rolled her eyes.

"How rude," she said, walking over to stand in front of the water fountain. "I just thought I'd lend you advice...niece."

Hera gritted her teeth at the reminder that Aphrodite was technically her aunt. Born from _Ouranos_ and the sea, she was the half-sister of the Titans. A goddess despite her parentage, the first to be born actually.

"I never asked for your advice, Aphrodite," Hera said, turning to take a better look at the goddess.

The goddess smiled, a glimmer of something unusual in her ever changing eyes. Hera raised an eyebrow and realized with a start this was not Aphrodite, but Venus.

"Hera," Venus said.

"What do you want Venus? I'm pretty sure Zeus would be unhappy to know our Roman forms were conversing with other Greek forms."

Venus laughed, a melodic sound.

"Like he wouldn't be upset if he knew what you were planning," she shot back.

"It's for the best," Hera said and she felt Juno just under the surface, agreeing with her. "The camps must be united if we wish to survive the next Great Prophecy."

Venus raised an eyebrow.

"And this has to do with Percy, how?" she asked.

"She is one of the seven," Hera said. "I've always been aware of who the seven would be. It works out well, my plan will be the first part of saving our family."

"At what expense? Percy is our family, for some of us more then others," Venus nearly snarled.

Sometimes it was surprising how much more disciplined and warlike Venus was compared to Aphrodite. She was even more fiercely protective than her Greek form at times.

"Why do you care, Venus?"

"Because, she is of my bloodline," Venus admitted, seeing no harm in it. "Sally Jackson is my granddaughter, Laura Jackson was my daughter. I told Laura it would be safest at Camp Jupiter for her family, mortals who are married to demigods are allowed to live in New Rome after all. But she was determined to be as normal as she could. She never even told Sally of her heritage."

"So Sally Jackson isn't clear sighted at all...she's a legacy?" Hera inquired, her eyes wide.

Venus shrugged.

"She is, and that makes Percy my great-granddaughter. Aphrodite knows this as well, it's one reason we've been so interested in her life. Why we helped her during the Labyrinth quest, and helped her friends save her when she was kidnapped."

"Than she is even more perfect then I once thought. She'll be the perfect demigod to unite the camps. Both Greek and Roman."

Venus sighed.

"I had hoped telling you this would change your mind. I must remind you that she is pregnant. If anything is to happen to either Persephone or her child..." Venus trailed off, glaring hatefully and with a promise of future pain in Hera's direction.

Hera withheld a shiver. She wouldn't want to admit it but Aphrodite or Venus were not goddesses to cross. They had ways of being nearly worse then any goddess at causing trouble and making one wish they had never upset her.

Her domains did her fury when angered no justice.

Than again, the saying Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, was coined by crossed lovers and Venus was the goddess of love. So it went without saying she wasn't an enemy you wanted.

"I have taken precautions. I have had my daughter, Eileithyia, looking into it for me. She had a few suggestions on how to fix the problem without hurting mother or child. She had told me the child is set to be born in early April. That give me plently of time to have her safely tucked away with Lupa and for her to play her roll in the prophecy later."

Venus gave her a looked and sighed.

"I tried, but I hope you are aware that her husband, will not be happy about this," Venus said.

Hera scoffed.

"Luke is a new god, what could he do?"

Venus began to laugh.

"Oh, I do pity you Hera. Luke may be a new god, but he is not like the other new gods we've had. He has delt with much, including Kronos taking host inside his body. His domans speak for themselves, I would not want to anger the god of rage...would you?"

With that Venus moved back and transformed into a beautiful, if not slightly larger then normal dove and flew off.

Hera watched her go and frowned. She knew Venus had a good point, and it was sort of strange.

Some of what the love goddess had said Hera would expect from Athena or even Minerva – though the latter did not quite hold the spark she held as Athena.

Hera knew her step-daughter had a great hatred for the Romans for defiling her in ways they to this day did not seem to understand.

All the greeks felt for the wisdom goddess, even Poseidon had gone so far as to comfort Athena on the day the Romans tore down everything the goddess stood for, making her into a mokery of a goddess as Minerva.

Athena, to this day, hated becoming Minerva for long periods of time and had never had a child in her Roman form.

"In the end, they will see I only had their best interest at heart," Hera said to herself as she gazed into the fountians water.

In which portrayed the daughter of Poseidon heading back to her cabin from spending time on the beach with her husband.

"It's time," Hera said, nodding and in a flash and lingering smell of lotus flowers she was gone.

**xXx**

Annabeth looked around at the campers, worry clear on her face.

She was currently teaching an Ancient Greek lesson, something she now taught with Percy seeing as the girl was not allowed to teach any of the active lessons.

Chiron didn't want to take any chances, of Percy getting hurt or angering Luke or Poseidon.

Annabeth would be the first to admit godhood suited Luke, and it was clear with his domains he wasn't an enemy to be had. Not that he ever had been.

She digressed though, the point of her worry was not Luke or Chiron, it was the fact Percy hadn't showed up yet.

When she hadn't showed up for breakfast Annabeth had taken it she was still asleep – she tended to sleep in more then not these days. But now she wasn't so sure, and it was beginning to worry her.

"Have you seen Percy today?" Annabeth asked as her class of demigods changed out for the second time that morning.

Her first class consisted of mostly minor god and goddess children. The next was a mix of minor and major – including the Aphrodite and Hermes cabins.

"Nah, I was just showing the newbies here," Chris said, as he entered with the next class. "Why, didn't she show yet?"

"No," Annabeth said, frowning. "I'm beginning to worry. Do you mind taking over the lessons until I get back from checking on her?"

Chris shrugged, shaking his head.

"Sure, it's fine," Chris said. "I'm sure she's fine though. I know when my aunt was pregnant with her kid, she slept like...all the time."

Annabeth chuckled.

"I'll be back," she said, and left for the Poseidon cabin.

It only took a few seconds to run up to it, and knock. Just in case she was worried over nothing and in reality it was simply Luke's fault she was late.

She'd walked in on them once not long after they'd returned to camp. It was actually sort of scaring event for her.

"Sephie, are you alright?" she called, knocking once more.

Silence met her and she frowned before sighing and pushing the door open. She did so slowly but she didn't have to. To her surprise the room was empty, no sign of Percy was inside.

It was too clean, too...void. Her heart sank and she knew then something was terribly wrong.

She spent the next ten minutes looking everywhere, inside the cabin, outside, and around the grounds. Finally the only place left was the Big House. There was nothing anywhere.

"Chiron!" she yelled as she ran into the Big House so fast she practically slid to a stop.

The centaur was talking to Luke about something, clearly it was rather important from their shock at seeing her.

"Annabeth," Luke said, his blue eyes going from surprised to concerned. "What's the hurry?"

"It's...she's missing!" she gasped out, catching her breath.

Both Chiron and Luke's faces went serious as they turned to her.

"Who's missing?" Chiron asked.

"Percy," Annabeth said and instantly Luke was in front of her, his eyes rather cold and speckled with a glowing icy white color making his eyes even more icy and glacier colored.

"What do you mean Annabeth, where is Persephone?" he asked, almost demanding.

Annabeth blinked, and took a step back before speaking.

"I don't know. I went to check on her, she never came to lessons this morning, nor breakfast. I thought she just sleeping in..." Annabeth blinked hard, as if forcing back a mist of tears. "Her cabin is empty and I've looked everywhere. I can't find her. She's just gone!"

Luke stepped back, shooting the slightly frightened girl a apologetic look and looked at Chiron.

"Call together the counselors," he said. "We have much to discus now."

"Alright," Annabeth said, nodding.

"And Luke..." Chiron began, turning to where the god once stood only to find him gone.

He blinked, and sighed, shaking his head.

On the ground where Luke had once stood was a scorch like mark. In the air was the smell of the flowers off a Hawthorn tree – a pungent odor, similar to the smell of decomposing flesh oddly enough.

Annabeth knew the Hawthorn Tree to be one of Luke's symbols, his sacred tree. She felt for the odor to have been left behind and so strongly he had to be angry.

**xXx**

Up on Olympus the council of twelve were having a meeting, not exactly common but with a war having just passed them by and another Great Prophecy spoken they were meeting more often.

Hera was oddly enough rather quiet, kept glancing at Poseidon strangely.

"So, we are..." Zeus' words were cut off by the throne room doors being thrown open and an angry god entering.

Hermes was the first to stand, and walk down towards his obviously upset son.

He was steaming, literally, in his rage. Luke wasn't the god of fire, but being the god of rage was close enough his rage gave an illusion of being almost fiery. His eyes were nearly glowing with this same aura.

"Luke, what is this?" Zeus asked, standing glaring down at the god who seemed unaffected.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking at each member though some more then others.

"Luke, just calm down," Hermes said, placing a hand on his sons shoulder, flinching at the stinging burning from the action.

Luke looked at his father and his anger faltered for a moment. Hermes truly didn't seem to know what he meant, but looking at the counsel his anger returned.

"Where is my wife!?"

The silence and shocked looks came almost instantly.


	4. Problems Come In Threes

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 4: Problems Come In Threes. **

_**Flashback:**_

_Poseidon stood up from his throne, his face nearly blank and set in a tight guarded look. _

"_My daughter is missing?" he demanded and Luke turned his furious gaze onto the sea god. _

_This might look like a huge disrespect, but Poseidon knew it wasn't exactly aimed at him. Luke was simply in a rage, and it wasn't that hard to upset the god of rage – especially considering someone had taken the most important person in his life from him, and he was still a new god. _

_New gods, born or made always had problems with their domains in the beginning. _

"_I arrived at the Camp about two hours ago. I thought she was in her lessons but Annabeth came a few moments ago. She isn't in the camp," Luke said, gritting his teeth. "Only a god could have gotten into camp to take her." _

_The counsel burst into whispers and slowly this turned to shouts. Hestia watched from her hearth with a sad, disappointed look on her face and in her fiery eyes. _

_Hermes and Poseidon were probably doing most of the shouting, and Luke added his own words every now and then but mostly he just got angrier and angrier. _

"_This is beyond the point!" Luke shouted, drawing everyone attention to the god of demigods, betrayal, rage, redemption and mischief. _

"_Luke is right," Poseidon said, gripping his trident so tightly his knuckles were nearly bone white. "The matter is my daughter. If she is not at camp, then someone must have taken her and I want to know who!" _

_Luke, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite (though no one noticed the hesitance or glare she shot Hera), Hephaestus, and even Dionysus nodded in agreement. _

_Percy had done something for each of these gods. She had helped to bring Hermes his son back. _

_She'd been part of the effort to save Artemis, despite having been kidnapped and not exactly on the quest, and Apollo would always remember that. _

_Artemis had found a friend in the girl, and she had taken the sky back so she could fight Atlas, even though she wouldn't have had to. _

_Aphrodite was fond of Percy, her being part of the greatest love story since Troy and the fact Percy was her great-granddaughter (Roman or not). As for Hephaestus, she had gone to Mount St. Helens for him, and like he'd told her on Ogygia, he'd remember that. _

_Not to mention he was aware she was of his wife's bloodline, Roman as it may be. _

_As for Dionysus, she had kept her word to watch out for his son, Pollux. And he wouldn't admit he'd grown fond of the demigods of this generation, but only just. _

"_What makes you so sure she didn't simply...leave camp for a while?" Hera intervened. _

"_Though I do not agree with you completely, is there any evidence to say she has been kidnapped?" Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_Aphrodite was still gazing at Hera and suddenly she stood. _

"_I do not know where Percy is, but maybe you should ask Hera that question," the love goddess snarled, her eyes nearly every shade in the rainbow as she descended from her throne and stormed out of the room. _

_Hephaestus frowned after his wife, and shot a glare towards his brother when Ares began to get up as if to follow her. Instead he did so, flashing out to where he was sure the love goddess had stormed out too. _

"_Hera?" Zeus questioned, narrowing his blue gaze towards his fidgety wife. "What does Aphrodite mean by that?" _

_The goddess looked around her and held her head up high. _

"_It is for the best, you will all see that," Hera said. "With the giants begin to stir, we must be ready..." _

_Luke snarled, his eyes beginning to glow brightly, along with a steaming aura which blazed around him. _

"_Where is Percy? If she is hurt I swear I – " _

_Hera cut him off, glaring down at him as if he were some minor insect on the bottom of her shoe. _

"_You'll what?" she asked, a cruelness leaking into her eyes, but only momentarily. "You may be a major god, Luke, but you are still a new one. You could do nothing to me..." _

_Luke clinched his fist. _

"_Maybe not," Poseidon said, standing from his throne. "But I am not. You may not tell me where my daughter is, Hera, but when I find her she better not have a single scratch or so help me Fates...you will be have the war of a lifetime." _

_With that said, the sea god slammed his trident onto the marble floors, the room shook violently, and in a crash of hurricane size winds and sea water he was gone. _

_Zeus rubbed his temples, and sighed in frustration when his oldest and most favored immortal daughter, besides Artemis herself, stood. _

"_Athena?" Demeter asked, rather shocked by the events taking place. She herself was fond of her niece, Persephone, and was worried but the look on Athena's face worried her as well. _

"_If you think I am a bad enemy to have, stepmother," Athena said, shaking slightly. "Then just wait, I truly hope your plan works out for the best. Otherwise...you may have just doomed Olympus yourself." _

_There was a breeze, and in a whirlwind of owl feathers of all colors the wisdom goddess was gone. _

_Hermes was now holding onto his son, and it looked as if he was holding him back from attacking Hera who looked almost shaken. _

"_I may be a new god, Hera, but I didn't just have tea while hosting Kronos. I've learned a few tricks," he sneered. _

_His eyes seemingly to take a yellowish/amber glow to them – the color besides silver that was connected to his domains they realized, but for a moment it was eerily similar to the liquid gold orbs of Kronos. _

_Shaking his father's hand from his shoulder, the atmosphere now heavy and thick with tension and some weariness from his words. Then just as he'd entered he turned and began to leave the throne room. _

"_Luke, where are you going?" Hermes called, worry in his voice. _

"_To find my wife!" he called back, never turning around once. _

_Hermes sighed, and one by one the remaining gods all flashed out._

**End Flashback:**

He had been searching what seemed like nonstop since his wife had gone missing three days before. But no matter where he searched he couldn't find her.

When he couldn't sense her presence through the link he shared with all demigods, being the god of demigods, he began to worry.

Either Hera was shielding her from his radar or she was dead...the only other reason he'd not be able to find her was if she was in another gods domain.

He refused to believe she was dead, he knew he would have felt it if that had happened. They had been through too much for him not to have.

"Lord Lucian?"

Lucian shook his head to clear it of thoughts as he looked to his left where a demigod daughter of Bellona stood, a purple cap flowing from golden armor.

A purple t-shirt under the armor and jeans. The demigod had long nearly black brunette hair tossed over one shoulder and brown eyes that reminded him of Annabeth at times.

In front of him on Temple hill stood the newest temple, dedicated to him. The Romans had actually taken the news rather well, though they'd not been told he was a demigod before or that he'd been a Greek before becoming a god and gaining this roman aspect.

To them he was a god who'd been training to take his responsibilities seriously a son of Hermes.

Romans weren't exactly ones to question the gods.

"I apologize, you were saying?" he asked, his darker blue eyes – the only true difference between his Greek and Romans forms – asked.

"I asked why you wanted us to start plans for another temple close to yours?" she said.

"Praetor Reyna..." Lucian began, his voice holding a certain sadness. "That is not something I am at liberty to disclose. Just know you will all be gaining a new goddess within the next year."

Reyna's eyes widened and he swore her jaw dropped for a second before she nodded.

"Of course," she said. "I shouldn't have asked, it was not my place."

Lucian smirked slightly and nodded.

"Maybe not, but questions are bound to be raised. It's not exactly common for you to have gods at camp often."

Reyna nodded.

"We have the fourth and fifth cohorts working on further plans for the other temple, but we're unsure how to dedicate it..."

"Just begin some rough drafts, you'll have all the details when we do," Lucian said and he narrowed his eyes as he looked around and for once noticed the air of morose and uncertainty around the camp.

"Praetor, where is your co-Praetor?" Lucian asked. "Jason, wasn't it. Son of Jupiter?"

He watched as her face fell at the name and she flinched some. He'd had his suspicions about the two Praetors since he'd first been introduced to the Camp, but as far as he knew both were oblivious.

"I though you might already know the answer to that Lord Lucian," Reyna said, her mouth pursed into a firm frown. "Jason's been gone since four days ago, we've looked everywhere but he's just..."

"Gone," Lucian said, his eyes flickering as the story struck a cord in his Greek forms consciousness.

Reyna's eyes seemed to light up.

"So you do know, do you know where he is?" she asked.

Lucian sighed.

"I am sorry, I do not. But I have heard of something like this, I will look around when I can. If I find anything, I will come to you."

Reyna smiled slightly but then frowned.

"You seem different from any gods we've seen or heard of. You actually seem to care," she said.

Lucian chortled almost darkly.

"I am the god of demigods, Praetor, it is my job to care," he said.

**xXx**

Three days soon turned into a week, and then two and eventually it became months. She had gone missing in October, now it was December.

No matter how hard he looked, as Luke or Lucian he couldn't find her. His father couldn't even locate her and being the Messenger god he usually could find anyone, anywhere.

Hera wouldn't talk and eventually she couldn't.

It was the middle of December, close to the Winter Solstice when Luke was summoned to Olympus and told how Zeus had hit a all time low.

"He can't be serious," Luke fumed, and Hermes sighed, leaning his head on his open palm.

The god of travel, thieves and other things sat upon his throne, the meeting where Zeus had given the news having just been given.

"Zeus doesn't kid, son," Hermes grimly. "As of now all gods are grounded to Olympus. Even I am not allowed off, not even Artemis!"

Luke shook his head.

"Why? Was this Hera's doing – "

Hermes snorted.

"You've been out of the loop for a few days son, but Hera ain't doing jack right now. The last few weeks since Percy..." Hermes stopped at seeing his sons pain at the name and reminder of his missing wife before continuing. "...well no one has been her number one fan, but it's been worse. Even the minor gods, once word got out, have been giving her the cold shoulder."

Luke smirked, feeling a bit better at this.

"I thought that might appease you," Hermes said, smirking. "But this is serious. Hera has gone missing, taken, kidnapped. No one has seen her in over three days now. We think it might be the enemy...the Giants and whoever they are listening to now."

Luke frowned suddenly.

"That's karma," Luke muttered, and ran a hand through his hair. "But not good. If someone is powerful enough to keep a goddess captive..."

Hermes nodded grimly.

"Exactly."

"This new rule, it applies to me too doesn't it?" Luke suddenly asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"I can't, I have to find Persephone," he said.

Hermes smiled.

"That you do, and I might have a lead on that."

Luke's head snapped up at this.

"What? Did you find her?"

"No," Hermes said, shaking his head. "But you should talk to Venus, or Aphrodite. Either might know, she seemed to know Hera was involved when you came to tell us she was missing."

Luke frowned, wondering why he'd never thought of that.

"And Zeus' lock down?"

Hermes smirked.

"We're gods, son, we don't always listen to orders."

_'Luke, we need your help...'_

Luke furrowed his brow as a familiar voice echoed inside his head and seemed to cut in and out. He thought it might have to do with Zeus' lock down, and the fact he still wasn't used to people praying to him.

"Annabeth?" he muttered, realizing who the voice had been.

Hermes raised an eyebrow and then he nodded.

"Go, answer her prayer. It might be important, I'll keep father off your back if he catches on," Hermes said, and Luke nodded.

"I know we've had our problems father," Luke began, smiling slightly. "But thank you."

"You've made me very proud, son, always remember that," Hermes said.

Moments later the blond god had left Olympus in the customary way of what looked like a form of fire-steam. The area he'd been smelled of Hawthorn, which in reality didn't smell all that good. Thankfully, when he wasn't in a rage it wasn't nearly as pungent.

When Luke appeared again it was beside Annabeth.

"Holy mother of – where the hell did you come from?"

Luke looked around him to find he was on a familiar chariot which had caused so many problems for the Apollo and Ares cabins – a story told to him by Percy after the war. He recognized Butch, son of Iris who gave him a nod from where he was trying to steer.

Annabeth sighed in relief, but there were three new kids he didn't recognize as well.

The one who'd practically screamed in his ear was a elfin looking boy, who he thought might have been a son of Hermes if it weren't for the fact he looked to dark for the normal child of Hermes.

Black curly hair, brown eyes, a Latino elf like look to him and in his eyes was a look as if he'd drank more coffee than was safe for demigod consumption.

Beside him were two others, just as shocked by his arrival.

A girl, who was beautiful, he'd admit, but not as beautiful as his wife. She had some similarities to his wife though, with blemish free skin, and a look as if she tried to down play a natural beauty. She also appeared to be of Cherokee descent.

Her eyes were Brown, blue and green it seemed, and he realized it was like they changed on a whim.

Her hair was brown, also similar to his wife's but seemed darker, and wasn't as silky looking as Percy's usually was. Hers was put into two braids and cut very choppy. She seemed weary, and stuck to the side of the last boy.

Inspecting him his eyes widened slightly.

Jason Grace, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and son of Jupiter.

The boy was tall, blond hair and electric blue eyes – which reminded him of Thalia – and a confused look about him. Like he couldn't believe anything that was happening to him, this was odd since Luke knew the boy had years of experience as a demigod.

The tattoo on his arm was the final link to his suspicions, and he felt his Roman counterpart stir bellow the surface before he turned back to Annabeth. He'd taken this all in in only a minute, which was good since they seemed to be plummeting to the camp grounds fast.

"Thank the gods," Annabeth said. "We've got a problem."

"Uh, is anyone going to explain how he...appeared?" the girl asked, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Luke sighed.

"I'm not a wind god, Anna," Luke said, coming closer to where Butch was.

"So we're screwed?" Butch asked and Luke smirked.

"I'm still a god," Luke said, and placed his hands on the chariot and began to concentrate.

"Whoa...you're a god?" Jason asked, eyes wide.

"God? He's God?" the Latino elf asked.

"A god," Annabeth said, sighing. "Not God."

"Okay, I'm confused," the boy said, blinking.

"Just let it go for now Leo, I think we're about to crash," the girl said, clutching onto Jason.

Luke laughed and suddenly the chariot jerked and moments latter it landed more gently then it could have in the lake, splashing everyone as it came to a stop at the banks of the lake.

"Well, we're in one piece," Butch said, letting go of where he'd held on to keep from flying out when they'd crash landed.

Luke shrugged.

"Next time you need a godly miracle, give me more warning," he said, and jumped over the side and out of the chariot.

"Wow," the Latino boy, Leo, he thought the girl had called him said. "You sure he's not God?"

Annabeth sighed.

"I've told you already Leo, Luke isn't God. He's a god, like in the Greek myths."

"I've never heard of a god named Luke," Jason said, looking at the blonde boy with suspicion.

"I'm new, kid," Luke said. "I'm Luke, son of Hermes, and god of demigods, betrayal, rage, redemption and mischief."

"Awesome," Leo said, grinning.

"Luke these are new campers. The one who thought you were God is Leo. The girl is Piper and the boy is Jason," Annabeth said.

"When we talked last you said you were following up a lead on Percy...not new demigods," Luke said, and he saw Annabeth flinch.

He sighed mentally, that wasn't supposed to sound as accusing as it had.

"I thought I was," Annabeth said. "I think it was one of Hera's tricks. One shoe, no of course it can't be that easy. I thought maybe Piper might be...but they look nothing alike up close."

Luke nodded, and it was true enough. Up close his wife and Piper were opposites except maybe with the fact both had great skin, and were beautiful, but from behind or from a distance they looked enough alike to mistake them for one another.

"Who are you talking about?" Piper asked, and they could see the fact they were talking about her as if she wasn't there bothered her. And she wasn't sure whether to be complimented or offended by being compared to some unknown person.

"Annabeth!"

Everyone turned at the yell and Luke wasn't to surprised by seeing Will Solace running up to them.

"You know when I said you could barrow the chariot, I didn't mean for you to crash it."

Luke snorted as the two talked, and Annabeth tried to conceal a blush.

"Come on," Luke said. "I'll begin to show you around. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay though so forgive me if I hand you off to another camper."

The new trio nodded and followed after the strange man who was said to be a Greek god, and considering he'd stopped them from being splattered demigods on the camp grounds they were inclined to believe it.


	5. Claim Your Luggage, I Mean Children

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 5: Claim Your Luggage...I Mean Children. **

Luke showed the new demigods to the Big House first.

"We usually have counselor meetings here, and you can usually find Chiron, or myself here. Along with Mr. D, usually."

"Chiron? Mr. D?" Jason inquired and Luke was about to answer when the Big House doors opened.

Chiron was standing there, out of his wheelchair, and seemed shocked to see Luke, much less the three newbies.

"Luke...what are you doing here? I just heard from Olympus about Zeus'..."

Luke waved him off, interrupting.

"Annabeth needed some help, and you know I'm not much for rules," he said, smirking. "Besides. I have to find Percy."

"Percy? Who is he?" Leo asked. "I thought Butch said something when we were coming here about Annabeth searching for a missing boy named Percy. Is he her boyfriend?"

Chiron blinked and Luke stared at the boy in a mix of emotions.

"_She_ is the savior of Olympus," Luke said, emphasizing the she part.

Three sets of eyes widened.

"A girl named Percy?" Jason asked.

"It's short for Persephone," Luke said, and then pulled out a black leather wallet and a photo which was nearly the same size. "Maybe you've seen her. She's been missing since October."

Jason was the first to take the offered picture and he scrutinized it, and shook his head, passing it on to Piper.

Piper looked at the photo for a few minutes and shook her head. Then passed it on to Leo.

"Wow, she's hot," Leo said, seconds after taking the first look at the photo.

Luke's eye twitched and Chiron had to hold back a chuckle.

"She's my wife," Luke said in a low dry tone.

Leo's eyes widened and he hastily handed the photo back.

"Uh, right. Um, I meant that literally. She looked like she was hot in the picture..."

Luke's eye twitched again and Jason and Piper sighed.

"Too much Leo, too much," Jason said, placing a hand on his shoulder momentarily and shaking his head.

"I assume these are new campers," Chiron said, stepping out onto the porch fully.

Once again eyes widened as they realized he had the bottom half of a horse.

"You're half horse!" Leo exclaimed.

Luke had to admit he worried a bit for the new kid, but the more he saw of him the more he was at a loss as to who's son he was.

"Centaur, the correct term, young man, is Centaur," Chiron corrected, and Luke snorted.

He knew Chiron didn't like being called a horse. He'd called his old trainer horseman a few times in the war, and that hadn't amused him either.

"This is all crazy," Piper said. "This is some elaborate prank. Gods don't exist, neither do Centaurs, unicorns, or fairies. Coach Hedge is probably at home now having a good laugh at our expense."

"And the Chariot?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, special effects, or this is nightmare. It's dream, I fell asleep on the way to the canyon and my messed up mind came up with this," Piper said.

"Piper, this is real," Jason said softly. "I don't know how I know, but I can just feel that this is real. It all seems so familiar to me."

Luke frowned slightly, not sure how he felt about a Roman in his camp. Roman's and Greeks were kept separate for a reason after all.

"He's right. Gods do exist, at least the Greek variety. This is Camp Half-Blood, for demigods like yourself. If I had to guess I'd say you were a daughter of Athena or Aphrodite," Luke began.

"You have ADHD, dyslexia, and strange things have always happened around you. You've probably been to more schools then you'd like to count."

"How did you..." Piper began, but was cut off by Luke.

"Know?" he finished for her. "I'm the god of demigods, but more then that, I've been through it myself."

"Gods go to school and have dyslexia?" Jason asked.

Luke shook his head.

"No, but I was a demigod myself before I was granted godhood," he said.

"You were...a demigod?" Leo asked. "But how are you a god now?"

"That is a story for later," Luke said, and he looked at Piper who had calmed down some.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"I just can't believe this," she said. "demigods, monsters, gods?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Bigfoot is a myth."

Piper looked at him almost grimly.

"Surprisingly, it doesn't," she muttered.

Chiron looked between them all and moved further down to the steps of the porch.

"I will leave you three in Luke's capable hands, I have an archery lesson to get to," Chiron said, and left the four on the Big House porch.

"This is all just so..." Piper trailed off and Leo grinned.

"Awesome?" he suggested, and laughed shortly.

"So this is where you wondered off to," Annabeth's voice suddenly said.

They all turned at her approach, Will and Butch were behind her.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought I should show them around," Luke said. "We didn't exactly get far."

Annabeth nodded.

"Understandable," she said, and looking at three new campers she looked back to Will.

"Uh, Will, these are the new campers. Leo, Piper and Jason."

Will nodded at them, and the new trio all noticed he was tall, with a surfer like body and athletic build about him. He had tanned skin, like he spent a lot of time in the sun but it wasn't the real dark kind of tan. More like a golden, natural type of tan. His hair was blond, what one might describe as golden or sun-kissed blond and sky blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"The sun guy right?" Leo asked, and Luke coughed.

"Sun god," Will corrected with a slight frown. "Among other things. So, are you three already claimed? You don't exactly look thirteen."

"Claimed?" Piper asked, not exactly liking how that sounded.

"Obviously not then," Butch mumbled. "Strange, they've been pretty on it about claiming before or at thirteen."

"Can someone please tell me what claiming is!" Piper exclaimed and it looked like they were going to answer when their eyes were drawn to Leo's head in surprise.

"That," Luke began, pointing above Leo's head. "Is claiming."

Piper and Jason both turned to find a flaming hammer hologram over their friends head.

"What? Am I on fire or something?" Leo asked and looked up, and began swatting at it but no matter what he did it moved with him.

Soon it began to fade, though they all seemed surprised.

"The curse..." Butch began but Annabeth and Luke both silenced him with a look.

"Curse?" Leo asked, looking up startled. "What curse."

"Nothing," Will said.

"So, what does that mean?" Piper asked.

"It's the sign of the god of blacksmiths and fire..." Annabeth began but Jason ended up finishing for her.

"Vulcan," the son of Jupiter said and Luke's head snapped over to him in an instant.

Luke could feel his roman side coming to surface, and had to remind himself that despite this being a Roman demigod, he was among the Greeks. He didn't know if they'd notice the slightly darker blond hair and darker blue eyes, but he couldn't chance it.

"What?" Leo asked, looking at his friend. "I don't even like Star Trek, man!"

"Hephaestus actually," Will said, slightly confused by the new kids roman use of the gods name. "Vulcan is what the Romans called him."

Annabeth looked at Jason with some annoyance.

"What...how did you know that?" she demanded.

Jason blinked, looking confused and shook his head.

"I..I don't know. I just did," he said, rubbing his arm which had the burned tattoo on it.

Annabeth lashed out then, grabbing his arm.

"Hey!" Piper yelled, her eyes narrowed.

"What are these? Where did you get them?" she asked, her gray eyes intensely bright and demanding.

Jason got the feeling if he didn't answer the blonde girl he'd leave without his arm in one piece.

"Uh...I don't know. I've had them a long time...I think."

"They look as if someone branded you..." Will muttered almost to himself. "Like they were burned into the skin."

"They were..." Jason blurted out and frowned. "I don't know how I...I don't remember anything."

Luke watched this all with concern and worry. If this was Camp Jupiter's missing hero, and Hera had taken him like he would bet she had, then did this mean Percy was at the Roman camp?

He couldn't see how, he'd not seen or heard about her when he was last there. But there was the chance Hera was keeping her somewhere before leading her to Camp Jupiter. But if this was all true, did that mean Percy had lost her memory as well?

"..ke...Luke!"

Luke came out of his surprise at Annabeth's voice and noticed that Leo had been taken off, probably to be shown around by Butch who was now gone.

Jason was also gone, and so was Will so he assumed Will had taken the son of Jupiter off somewhere.

This left only Annabeth, him and Piper.

"Sorry, I was thinking," he said.

"I get it," Annabeth said. "We'll find Sephie, Luke. I promise."

Luke smiled at Annabeth and thunder boomed overhead. He knew what that meant almost as if someone had spoken English.

Zeus was close to taking notice, and he figured it was probably because Jason was there. His father was sending a warning that he needed to make haste and return to Olympus.

"I have to go. I'll leave you with Annabeth, Piper. She'll show you around...I hope you and Jason are claimed tonight, good luck."

With that Luke left, leaving both girls blinking at the brightness – though he hadn't used any form of travel that revealed his true form so they were both fine.

"Oh gods, what is that smell?" Piper asked, waving a hand in front of her nose.

Annabeth laughed, though she also seemed a bit repulsed. She looked like she'd smelt it before so she'd become accustomed to it.

"Gods and goddess always have symbols. Like how Hephaestus has the fiery hammer you saw earlier," Annabeth began, motioning for Piper to follow her. "My mother's sacred symbols include the owl, olive tree, aegis, and though not exactly commonly known, snakes."

"Wait...does that mean your mother is...Athena?" Piper asked.

Annabeth smiled.

"Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, along with a few other things," she answered. "Anyways, Luke's symbols are a celestial bronze – tempered steel sword, infinity symbol, coyote, spider..."

Annabeth shivered slightly at this, and it led Piper to believe the blonde must be afraid of spiders.

"...and the Hawthorn tree."

Piper nodded, understanding now. Her father being who he was she sometimes helped with his rolls. He'd done one movie involving plants – she couldn't recall what movie anymore – and she remembered that the flowers off a Hawthorn attracted insects because of its pungent smell of decaying flesh.

Annabeth looked at her with a small smile of reassurance.

"Come on, I'll explain everything else while I show you around," Annabeth said.

**xXx**

Luke knew Zeus was suspicious of his whereabouts, but had let it go rather quickly. Like in a way the King of the Gods was expecting others to bend his order to stay on Olympus.

He might have also let it go because he'd helped out Jason by answering Annabeth's prayer.

Luke spent his time tracking down Aphrodite after he'd arrived and seen Zeus for a few moments in passing – he'd reappeared in the throne room and Zeus just happened to be there. His father had said she might know something and he wanted answers.

He didn't find her until that night. She was in her temple, standing in front of a mirror which seemed to depict Camp Half-Blood's campfire.

She was smiling at what appeared to be Piper, and Luke knew in that moment the girl was a daughter of Aphrodite.

It made sense, with the aura she gave off.

"Aphrodite," Luke said, and the love goddess gasped and turned, startled.

Her hand had flown to her chest and he felt his eyes become shadowed as he stared at the goddess. Her abilities made it so she looked quite a bit like his wife, and the way she'd reacted to him...Persephone did that a lot when he snuck up on her.

"Luke," Aphrodite said, smiling. "I'm glad to see you. I guess I should thank you, for answering Annabeth's prayer. You helped. Piper arrived in one piece thanks to that."

Luke nodded.

"I thought she might be one of yours," he muttered and came to get a closer look at the mirror.

"You haven't claimed her yet..." he said.

Aphrodite sighed.

"I was getting to that before you snuck up on me," she said, rolling her eyes slightly and looking back to the scene.

"Handsome and smart..."

"Drew," Luke said, though he'd twitched at the Latin Jason had begun speaking in before.

Aphrodite sighed.

"Sometimes that girl even annoys me," Aphrodite said, shaking her head. "But she's still my daughter."

Luke nodded and the two watched the scene in silence until Rachel asked his last name.

"Shit," Luke breathed.

Aphrodite looked at him startled.

"What?"

"Jason...his last name is Grace," Luke said.

"It's a lovely last name," Aphrodite said. "But what does it matter?"

"Thalia's last name is also Grace. It can't be a coincidence. They both have the same father, even if one is Greek and the other Roman."

The love goddess looked at him in surprise.

"You think they're...siblings?"

"Thalia mentioned having a brother once...but she wouldn't open up about it. Or much about her life with her mother, it was something we both had in common."

Aphrodite nodded.

"Jupiter...er Zeus I mean," they heard Jason say when they returned attention back to the mirror.

Luke rolled his eyes after his display of weapon and power over lightning.

"Dramatic, must take after his father a lot," Luke muttered, and Aphrodite chuckled.

The two continued to watch, small comments added sparsely.

"Annabeth is really close to Percy isn't she?" Aphrodite said, smiling.

Luke chuckled, grinning.

"They're like sisters, the same with Percy and Thalia. Though, Percy has known Annabeth the longest obviously," he said.

They continued to watch and soon it became apparent that if something wasn't done soon, Piper and Drew were going to start fighting each other to the death.

Seconds later Aphrodite snapped her fingers and just as suddenly Piper's imagine changed, becoming the mirror image of beauty. Though she wasn't as beautiful as his wife, at least not in his eyes.

"So, I don't think you came to just keep me company, Luke," Aphrodite said, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Yet he could tell she was just joking from her tone of voice and eyes.

He tried to hide a flush, though mostly because she looked so similar to Percy in that moment, who was the most beautiful woman in his eyes. So with the goddesses abilities Percy was who she resembled to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Percy," he said. "Dad said you might know something, seeing as you seemed to know what Hera had done."

Aphrodite sighed, and waved her hand over the mirror which returned to simply a reflective surface.

"More like, Venus," Aphrodite said. "I knew Hera and Juno had something to do with it, but I couldn't remember everything."

Luke nodded, understanding. Sometimes memories between Greek and Roman forms were blurred.

"So, you don't know where she is?" Luke asked.

Aphrodite shook her head.

"Not exactly, I've had time to go over what Venus and Hera talked about."

Aphrodite took a step forward, looking at him with eyes so exact in shade to Percy's it was startling for a moment.

"You should know, Luke, that Percy means a great deal to me," she said. "I will make Hera wish she hadn't messed with her, but right now the important thing is finding her. You should also know that Percy is special."

Luke blinked and nodded.

"I know, I've always known Sephie was special."

Aphrodite smiled.

"That's beautiful, but I mean she's different. Persephone isn't just a daughter of Poseidon, she's a legacy as well," Aphrodite revealed.

Luke's eyes widened.

"A legacy...that would explain why she is so powerful. Exceeding any other hero of our generation," Luke breathed. "Is she a legacy of yours?"

Aphrodite smiled.

"Not quite," she said. "Persephone Jackson and her mother are both Legacies of Venus."

Luke stared at Aphrodite in shock but at the same time it made sense. As long as he'd known Percy he'd never once seen any sort of blemish on her skin. Not even a scar lasted long and seemed nearly invisible unless you looked for it.

Like the one on her side from where he'd stabbed her after her first quest, something he wasn't proud of. He always felt a stab of guilt whenever he saw it.

Her eyes also seemed to change shade with her moods, and at times looked more like a beautiful sea blue then a sea green they really were.

It also explained how she just seemed to draw people to her, it was hard for someone not to like Percy. Maybe a very mellowed down form of Charmspeak he knew Aphrodite children had.

Then there was her powerful abilities over the ocean and water in general. Aphrodite (Venus) wasn't a sea goddess but she'd been born of sea foam, so she was still a being connected to the sea.

"She's Greek and Roman," he realized. "I've never heard of that."

"It doesn't usually happen," Aphrodite admitted. "Mostly because legacies are usually raised in New Rome. Laura, my...Venus' daughter, she wanted as normal of a life as she could get. So she married a mortal and while she told him, she didn't bring him to New Rome. She died in a plane crash when Sally was five and never got to tell Sally."

"And Percy's mom thought she was simply clear sighted, she never knew otherwise, so her scent as a legacy of only one demigod parent never became strong enough to attract many monsters."

Aphrodite nodded.

"Then she met Poseidon, and they had Persephone. It was either fate or coincidence."

"Any idea where she is now? What did Hera do with her?"

"I remember mention of Lupa," she said. "I think the answer lies with her."

Luke sighed, and nodded.

"Thank you, I'll let you know if it goes anywhere," he said and Aphrodite nodded.

Watching the young god leave, Aphrodite prayed he'd be able to find Percy. Maybe then some things would go back to normal.


	6. Breaking All Of The Rules

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I hope you all like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 6: Breaking All Of The Rules.**

_She felt like she'd been sleeping forever. _

_So when she slowly opened her eyes, she was disappointed to find this had to be a dream. She was on Mount. Othrys, but it wasn't like before. It wasn't in ruins and she was in a beautiful throne room. Twelve thrones, and sitting in one was a beautiful woman. _

_At first, she was startled. _

_The woman, though a little older, looked so much like herself she thought it was her. But her hair was lighter brown, her skin a tad bit darker, her eyes flickering and swirling with silver. _

_What caught her off guard was the expectant gaze of her look-alike, and she noticed the woman seemed to have her wrist shackled to the throne she sat on. It was a little different, Percy realized, from the other eleven thrones. _

"_Hello, Persephone," the woman said, her voice soft and motherly by instinct. _

_Percy got the impression though that she could turn real nasty if angered. The woman sort of reminded her of Hestia, Hera, and Demeter. _

"_Hi..." Percy said, and then her mind began to race. "Did you call me Persephone?" _

_The woman on the throne looked at her sadly. _

"_Some of it will come back to you, I tried to protect the majority of your memories from my daughter, but unfortunately. I have little power at this time." _

_Percy blinked and began thinking. _

_What was her name? Where was she? How had she known where she was, was the better question. Had she been here before? Who were Hestia, Hera and Demeter? _

_Her hands flew to her head as if it hurt, which in honesty it did. Then she opened her eyes and gasped. _

"_Why am I here, where is here exactly?" she asked, looking around. "Where is Luke?" _

_The woman on the throne smiled. _

"_You remember your name now? Your husband as well?" _

_Percy's face scrunched up in thought and she nodded. _

"_I'm Persephone Jackson, Percy," she began, biting her lip. "I know I'm married, to Luke...but he's so blurry in my memory. I know I love him...and..." _

_Her face twisted into shock and concern, her eyes widening and her hands flying to her stomach. As she looked at it she could tell even in this dream – she was more sure then ever this was a dream, prophetic or not – that she was pregnant. _

"_My baby," she muttered. "She's alright..." _

"_You child is fine, granddaughter," the woman said, smiling. _

_Percy's head snapped up. _

"_Granddaughter...who are you?" she asked. _

"_I am Rhea, Titaness of female fertility, motherhood, generation, comfort, blessing and ease. Mother of the Gods, and I was once the Titan Queen of the Heavens," the woman – Rhea – said. _

_She seemed said about it, though she seemed proud to be able to call herself the eldest Olympians mother. _

"_And you brought me here, and protected my memories?" Percy asked, in awe. _

_Rhea smiled. _

"_With what power I could. I am not the Titaness of Memory, and Mnemosyne would not have helped. She has always chosen neutrality apposed to war or battle. Even her Roman form detests fighting," the once queen said. _

_It was hard to believe any Titan didn't like fighting or wouldn't take a side. Even Calypso had taken a side in the war and Percy had trouble believing the girl was a fighter when they'd first met. _

"_You still have amnesia, I was only able to save some of your memory. I didn't even know what parts I was saving I am glad to know you recall your name, husband and child...even if it's blurry. It is progress." _

"_Thank you," Percy said, stepping closer to her grandmother and once again she noticed the shackles which kept her on the throne. _

"_You wonder why I can not move, why I brought you here?" Rhea asked. _

"_When the war between the Titan and Olympians began I was placed into a deep sleep by my husband. Kronos was not impressed by my deceptions, and part of me can not blame him. I felt guilt for bringing about the downfall of my family and Othrys but he did not understand the fact that my children were my family as well." _

_She seemed to sigh as she explained this to her. _

"_He cast me down to Tartarus to sleep, in a place where only other Titans could reach, or those with my blessing. I was shackled to a throne. I allowed myself to go without a fight, I suppose you could say I was depressed – I did not want to fight my children nor my family. My betrayal of Kronos did not allow me to become neutral like Oceanus or Tethys. Slumbering in Tartarus was my saving grace in some ways. I no longer had to fight." _

_Percy could understand. _

_She wouldn't want to fight her family, though she supposed she already had in the war. But even if she hadn't wanted to fight, she would have. It was obvious that if Rhea was a fighter she would never fight family, not without good reason. _

"_If your asleep, how are we talking?" she asked. _

_Rhea smiled. _

"_That was thousands of years ago, his power over the area had weakened and I have slowly been drawing some power to me to help break the sleeping...curse for lack of better word. I began to stir during WWII, I believe it was called. Before my sons made their pact, and I began to try and watch. Then I felt the stirrings of Kronos, but to my surprise he did not seem to notice I was waking up. If he did he did not care, believing me too weak to do anything." _

_Rhea chuckled at that, an almost mischievous look in her sea green-silver eyes. _

"_By the time you defeated Kronos and my mother began rising... I was awake, but weak. I have little power, barely enough so I was able to bring you here, and save what little of the memories my daughter stole that I could." _

"_Your mother, you said she was stirring?" Percy inquired. _

"_Yes, my mother is Gaea, primordial goddess of the earth," Rhea said. "She is powerful, and if she wakes up I fear all will be lost." _

"_Mother Earth is evil?" Percy blurted out and Rhea smiled. _

"_At times, I have never truly been able to understand my mother. I think mortals might call her bipolar." _

_Percy snorted and chuckled shortly. Rhea smirked and continued. _

"_The point of me bringing you here was to explain this all to you and to fix my mistake." _

_Her eyes dulled in regret. _

"_I should have stood with my children during the first Titan war, if not actively then as a consul. Instead, I allowed myself to be put into Tartarus into a sleep. Now that I have woken up I know what I must do. I must help Olympus fight my mother." _

_Percy's eyes widened. _

"_But the Ancient laws..." _

_Rhea chuckled. _

"_I know the laws, I helped write some of them. But was Kronos obeying these so called laws when he used your husband as a tool against Olympus? I am not concerned for the rules or laws, they were created to maintain order but no one goes eternity without breaking one or all of them." _

_She shrugged. _

"_You will fight with us then?" Percy asked. "But...how? You said you were in Tartarus a moment ago." _

_Rhea frowned. _

"_That is the problem. I can not leave the place he put me physically, and I no longer have a corporeal body as it is. My essence is much like my husbands in that regards. I just wasn't cut up," she said, sighing. _

"_I have thought of that for many years granddaughter and I have waited. I have waited for a demigod with a strong heart and family loyalty." _

_Percy wasn't sure she liked where this was going, but she trusted Rhea. _

"_Someone must come and unshackle me before I can become powerful enough to do anything, someone must agree to host me temporally so I may fight. I know, you do not have the best history with Titans taking demigod host, but you do realize there is a reason Kronos had to use Luke?" _

_Percy blinked and shook her head. _

"_Every so often a demigod is born similar to a family member, special. We do not know how exactly it works but Kronos did not simply pick Luke Castellan, he had no choice but to use him. For the boy was his true vessel, the only body similar enough to his and strong enough to host him. The same can be said for you and me." _

_Rhea smiled almost sadly. _

"_We are very similar. Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, mine is family loyalty. We even look alike," she said. "Of course, sometimes more then one with the requirements of becoming our vessel is born. You are not the only one who could host me, but you are the best choice." _

_Percy looked caught between fear, acceptance and refusal. _

"_Do not choose now," Rhea said. "I understand if you say no, I will still help you with every ounce of power I can manage." _

"_But how? You said you don't have a corporal body, and how am I supposed to make it to Tartarus to unshackle you? I thought you said it was warded against people doing that?" Percy asked. _

"_Everyone but those with a strong enough blood tie, power and of course my blessing. That is the other reason I brought you here, whether you said no to hosting me during the war so I could do more to help bring down my mother, I always planned to give you a certain advantage." _

"_I don't understand." _

_Rhea smiled. _

"_Come closer child," she said. "I have not had a champion in eons, but if Hera can get away with it, than so can I." _

"_Champion?" Percy asked as she cam to stand at the foot of Rhea's throne. _

"_Yes. It is basically like a demigod taking on a Patron god or goddess, and if the god or goddess blesses them they become Champions of that god or goddess. Hera has her own Champion, or Juno, but lets not go into that right now." _

_Rhea stretched out her hand, which was strained by the shackles keeping her in place. _

_She groaned and Percy helped by leaning down and Rhea's hand rested on her forehead. It was not cold nor warm, but it made her feel almost safe. Safer then she'd felt since she'd woken up here. _

"_I, Rhea Ops, Titaness of Female fertility, motherhood, generation, comfort, blessing and ease bless you as my Champion. May you fight bravely, and love just as truly." _

_this was said in a language she almost didn't recognize, Ancient Greek, but older sounding._

"_Do you, Persephone Jackson accept my blessing, and to become my Champion?" _

_Percy looked up at her grandmother and nodded. _

"_I, Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Legacy of Venus, wife of Luke, do accept this blessing," she said formally, in Ancient Greek. _

_She nearly jerked back when she realized she'd called herself the Legacy of Venus. What did that mean, and wasn't Venus the roman goddess of love and beauty? _

_She had no time to wonder as a warn silver-blue glow came over her and she felt like she'd had a few energy drinks. _

_Rhea sighed, obviously tired as her form began flickering along with the illusion she'd built around them. _

_Soon they were in a dark pit of Tartarus, Percy assumed and Rhea was still shackled to the throne like mass. It was then she noticed the two lions at Rhea's throne sides, watching her passively. _

_Percy shivered, though not from the presence of the lions, and Rhea smiled apologetically at her. _

"_I apologize, it took more energy than I thought," she said. "The illusion was for your benefit, this is where I am being kept. It might be best if you see it, if you take on the quest as my champion to free me." _

_Percy looked at her and nodded. _

"_I will find a way to free you grandmother Rhea," she said. "You are my Patron now, and I believe you do wish to help us defeat Gaea. I have not decided about your...other proposal." _

"_That is understandable, if all else fails I will ask it of the other," Rhea said, though Percy felt as if there was something else she wasn't telling her._

"_Now, my Champion. With my blessing you will notice you have a few perks. You will usually be able to find your way with ease, and childbirth may not be as painful as it once could have been (Though you will still fill pain from the experience) since I am the Titaness of Motherhood. You will also find that blessings once Greek will pass to Roman." _

"_What? Blessings of Greek passing to Roman?" Percy asked, confused. _

"_You will find out in time," Rhea said, and her form seemed to grow even more transparent. "You must wake up now. My daughter, Hera, wished you to sleep until May at the latest. I do not, so wake up my Champion." _

It was the last thing she heard or saw before she felt herself pulled back to consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open, closing and opening before they stayed open. She gasped, sitting up on the cot she seemed to be placed on inside a medium sized room.

Around her were wolves, and one with reddish fur came forward, and began to glow until an average height woman, in a white chiton, long red hair and silver eyes stood before her.

The woman reminded her of someone she knew, someone who she thought of as a friend. She just couldn't remember who.

"You are awake early," the woman said, her voice sort of husky without even meaning to be. "You were not to wake for many months now."

Percy looked at the woman, and with hesitance she asked, "What date is it? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Do you remember who you are?" the woman asked, for the moment ignoring her questions.

Percy furrowed her brow, she could remember she had said her father's name when she accepted to be Rhea's Champion, but she could not recall who she'd said. She did recall declaring herself a legacy of Venus.

"I remember my name, I know I am a demigod. I can not recall of who, but I know I am a legacy of Venus. I know my husbands name, Luke, and I know I am pregnant...that is all really," Percy said, trying to think of more but everything else was blurry.

She could barely recall what Luke looked like, mostly she remembered blue eyes, like a glacier, beautiful.

The woman frowned but nodded.

"I am Lupa, Mother of Rome, trainer of demigod and wolf goddess. I will take care of you until you have your child, then I shall train you and send you to Camp Jupiter where all demigods journey too. You are also the daughter of Neptune."

"You know who my father is?" she asked, startled.

Lupa smiled sightly, wolfishly.

"I can smell it one you, child, I can also tell you have been blessed recently by Ops," she said. "It is a honor and very rare a demigod would be blessed by a Titan. Much less one of the few truly peaceful ones."

Ops, Percy thought to herself and realized Ops was the same as Rhea. Hadn't she said Rhea Ops during her blessing? For some reason it was easy to recall that Rhea was Greek, but Ops was the roman name.

"I will go and retrieve you some food," Lupa said. "My wolves will stay with you."

"Wait, you never told me the date," Percy called and Lupa turned.

"It is December, December 25th," she said and Percy stared at her in surprise as she left.

Hadn't it been October before? She'd been sleeping for that long? Percy placed her hand on her stomach, which had grown larger over the months.

She'd assume she was around four or five months along now, maybe six, she couldn't remember when she'd gotten pregnant now.

She did remember the baby was different, special, with two fathers. But she couldn't remember who, besides Luke, or any other details.

Sniffing as if it would stop her from crying she laid back down on the cot of furs and began to cry softly for memories she'd lost and the unknown whereabouts of her husband.

_'Do not loose hope, granddaughter,'_ the voice of Rhea or Ops (depending on who you asked) said, startling her slightly. _'I swear you will be reunited with your love, family and lost memories one day soon.' _

**xXx**

Athena had never truly been to Atlantis since after Pallas' death. She had been too fearful, afraid Triton would hate her for unintentionally killing his daughter, and of course she had no desire to see her uncle.

Back then her rivalry with Poseidon had just truly begun, and wasn't as calm or more of a friendly rivalry like it was now thousands of years later.

She didn't hate Poseidon, not anymore, but she didn't exactly have fluffy bunny feelings towards him either. There were only a few times they'd gotten along.

When they'd worked together to make the chariot work, and during the second Titan War they'd put their rivalry beside them.

One memory that shinned through though was when the Romans came, and they changed to what the Romans saw. Their Roman aspects.

A bitter taste filled her mouth as she thought of the Romans and her Roman form. Minerva hated them just as much as she did. Becoming Minerva was like a blade slowly slicing off parts of what made her the goddess she was.

She avoided it as much as she could.

"Poseidon?" Athena said, swimming over to his throne in his Atlantis palace – which she'd admit was very impressive.

The sea god seemed depressed, and not at all like his usual self, and he seemed even more surprised to see her in front of him.

Athena walked over and looking to either side of him she snapped her fingers and a golden throne with silver, ivory and owl carving appeared in between his and Triton's throne.

She wasn't suicidal, and that was basically what one had to be to sit in Amphitrite's throne or to even go near it.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she sat gracefully beside him in her summoned throne.

"You have not been to Olympus," she said. "Father has called a lock down, all Olympians are to be on Olympus, and not leave."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Than how are you here?" he asked and she fought off a flush of embarrassment and something else she refused to recognize.

"There are rules worth breaking," Athena said, wisely.

"Father has made a mistake by closing down Olympus. The demigods can't win this war without our help. Giants...you know as well as I do there are those that need the help of a god and demigod to defeat. Gaea is also convincing to those she speaks. Just as she is cunning and powerful. I worry we may not win this coming war."

Poseidon frowned, looking at his nieces gray eyes which were stormier then usual.

"Have you told Zeus this?"

Athena laughed shortly.

"He will hear none of it, and the quest to free Hera has recently been finished. He is finding that it is hard to control the gods with a reason to leave. Hermes for example is bored out of his skull, and is to my belief conspiring with Apollo, Artemis and Luke to find Percy..."

Poseidon's face fell some at the name and she looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Athena said, placing a hand over his which was clutching his throne chair. "But we will find Persephone, you know that right?"

Poseidon looked from the petite hand covering his to Athena.

He smiled slightly, and nodded.

"If you believe it to be true, who am I to disagree with the goddess of wisdom," he said, smirking in a teasing manner and she rolled her eyes.

**xXx**

January came as the coldest month to Luke. It had been three months since he'd seen his wife and he'd been unable to get off Olympus since he'd helped Annabeth in December.

He'd watched over the new trio as they'd quested to free Hera though, and he'd been surprised to find them at the Wolf House to free her.

Jason had nearly died, much to his rage – being the god of demigods he always felt a portion of the pain the demigods endured in death or battle, and he felt a connection to them and was protective, roman or Greek.

If it had not been for Piper he might have died.

But his wife didn't seem to be there, but he was sure if she was Hera wouldn't have let the trio and Thalia find that out. He needed a plan, and he knew it.

Apollo had estimated Percy's due date in the end of March, early April and he refused to not be there for her.

It was his first child, and could be considered his first demigod child, even if it was conceived before he was a god.

"Luke!" Luke turned sharply at the cry of his name by Apollo, who was running towards him at a fast jog with Artemis who seemed annoyed.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

Artemis sighed, elbowing Apollo in the ribs for some reason.

"Hermes says now is the time. He's distracted enough you can get off. I'm going with you, I need to make sure she's being taken care of, and I need to talk to my Hunters," Artemis said and Luke's face lit up and he nodded.

"The Wolf House is where we'll look first, Aphrodite said if anyone knew where Percy was it's likely Lupa does," he said, and Artemis nodded.

Without a word to Apollo the two Olympians flashed out to the Wolf House.

Apollo looked at the spots his sister and nephew had been and sighed.

"Glad I could be of help," he said, and shrugged, turning and leaving so he could help Hermes in case Zeus became aware of his sister and Luke's disappearance.


	7. Lupa, Mother of Rome

**AN: So, I am happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next, I hope you all enjoy this one as much. I'd like to remind everyone that for more information, especially on characters, my website is linked on my profile.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 7: Lupa, Mother of Rome. **

Lupa didn't talk much to her young charge.

What was she to say? She was very aware the young daughter of Poseidon was indeed Greek by birth, but she also smelt the bloodline of Venus on the girl.

It was clear to her the girl was just as Roman as she was Greek, which made her protective of the girl.

Her cubs, the demigods she trained, may think she was a bit cruel with her methods, but she had to make them strong.

Make them understand that life was not a game, there was no restart button. If they lost, they didn't re-spawn somewhere and start over.

So she made sure they were trained like warriors, because warriors was who they were. Who they had to be if they wanted to live. The weak...well there were very few her wolves ever ate. Very few, she could count them all on both her hands.

By telling many of the at first weak ones that if they failed her training and test they'd be eaten, it made them work harder. Give them reason not to fail, because who truly wanted to be eaten by a wolf?

There was more honor in dying in battle, like a true Roman.

When Hera had come to her, a obviously pregnant girl around seventeen floating behind her, she'd been shocked. Hera didn't usually visit, especially not as Hera.

Soon enough it was Juno she was talking too, probably because the goddess of marriage knew Lupa would listen more to the Roman goddess opposed to the Greek.

Lupa herself was purely Roman, she had no Greek counterpart.

Juno had told her who the girl was. To hear that this was the hero of Olympus, the one to fight Saturn – Kronos – and win had been a shock. The girl was so small, petite. How could she fight anyone?

Juno had told her she'd slumber til May, and have no memory. That she was to tell Persephone Castellan that she was the daughter of Neptune, and nothing more.

It hadn't been in the plans Juno had given her that she'd wake months early, or that she'd have even a memory of her name, much less know she was married or even remember she'd been pregnant.

Lupa hadn't agreed with some of what Juno ordered her to do.

Taking the child once it was born and giving it to Juno to hide away had been one of those orders. Apparently the goddess thought the child would be a hindrance until the war was over.

Lupa was quite happy to find Persephone had woken early, and had known certain things.

Like her bloodline to Venus for example. That was sure to help her, the fact she could sense the girl had recently been blessed by, not a goddess or god, but by a Titaness had startled and pleased her even more.

Juno had been playing a deadly game when she'd taken Percy. She threatened not only Neptune – Poseidon – but the girls husband – Luke – who she knew as Lucian. God of demigods, betrayal, rage, redemption and mischief.

Having two major gods like them mad at you wasn't something Lupa would want.

She was also aware Percy would some day soon become a goddess as well, and with a father such as Neptune, a patron such as Ops (Rhea to the Greeks) and a husband such as Lucian – Percy was bound to be a force to be reckoned with.

She mostly kept quiet, knowing she could not do what she usually did when training a demigod. She currently was no training her, she couldn't, not with the demigod expecting a child.

Lupa herself was a maiden goddess, she had no children. She thought of the demigods as her adopted children, like how she'd raised Remus and Romulus years, and years ago.

She tried to keep her young charge entertained, but she had no experience being a friend. She was a warrior herself, she was a trainer of heroes.

Emotions could at times become a weakness so she rarely showed much of any sort of emotions that could be used against her.

While she could not train Percy at this time she could see about any gifts she'd received from Venus.

It had taken a week, but they found that while she had no active power from that line. She did understand Latin almost as easy as she did Greek.

She had also inherited her beauty from Venus, the reason behind her blemish free skin and the reason her eyes seemed to change with emotions - seeming bright sea green one moment and as blue as the Circassian sea the next.

She had a low form of Charmspeak, she drew people to her with her personality, but it was not true Charmspeak.

Her slight inheritance from the Venus bloodline hadn't truly been anything that would help her in the future, besides the ability to speak decent Latin and understand it easily enough.

So Lupa decided to teach the girl proper Latin, and begin the history of Rome as an empire and what being a Roman demigod meant.

Despite being what Lupa thought was around six months pregnant, Percy seemed happy to have something to do other then sit around, sleep and eat what food Lupa could get for her.

If the demigod hadn't been up the duff – as she'd heard mortals call it at times, though come to think of it, it sounded really weird – Lupa would have expected the girl to find her own nourishment.

She was the first demigod she'd hunted for food for since Remus and Romulus themselves.

The middle of January was when things began to change. She was talking with Persephone, quizzing her on the history of Rome and how it pertained to the gods and demigods – when there was two flashes of light outside the room.

"What was that?" Percy asked, and Lupa looked over at her and narrowed her eyes in a warning.

She may have been kinder to the pregnant girl, who would one day be a goddess, but she had still let her know who was the dominant person around here. The alpha wolf so to say.

"Stay here, I will go and look," Lupa said.

She prayed to Ops – seeing as Ops was Persephone's Patron, and she believed the Titaness (wherever she may be) would want to protect her champion – that it wasn't Juno. In any shape, or form.

Lupa opened the door and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She didn't far when she saw two gods she hadn't been expecting, but was relieved to see.

"Lady Diana, Lord Lucian," Lupa said, kneeling before them.

Diana smiled at her friend, it was in honor of Diana that Lupa wore the chiton she did and used the bow and hunting knives on her person.

The two had been close friends for a long time now, even when she was in the form of Artemis.

Lucian grunted, nodding, his face stoic as he gazed at the wolf goddess. He only had one concern, and that was Persephone.

The two Olympians didn't change much from Greek to Roman. Diana's auburn hair was lighter and a little redder than Artemis's hair.

Her eyes were also a pure silver color, lacking the yellow that her Greek form did. Otherwise they were identical.

Lucian was a bit grumpier, but that could have more to do with his missing wife and unborn child, and he of course became more militaristic like them all – minus Minerva.

His hair was a darker blond, his eyes a darker blue. Otherwise he was identical to his Greek form.

"Rise, Lupa," Diana said, smiling. "We were wondering if you had seen someone recently."

Lupa raised to her feet and inside it clicked. They were looking for Percy.

"My wife," Lucian said, sort of gruffly. "She's been missing since October. I need to find her, Venus believes you might know where she is."

Lupa knew she had a choice. She could play dumb, like Juno had told her if someone came asking, or she could reveal to them Percy, who was in the room behind her.

Looking at Diana, her old friend, and the newest god, Lucian she decided. She wouldn't want the god of rage, or betrayal upset with her, his titles spoke for themselves.

She also knew he'd once been the vessel of Saturn, she didn't want to know what the god had learned from his time with Saturn inside his body.

Diana was also her friend, and she was loyal – a trait most wolves had.

"Juno will be upset, but I can not deny my knowledge of Percy's whereabouts," Lupa said, and she saw both Olympians eyes light up. "Come with me, she is just inside there."

Lupa turned and opened the door and came inside. Percy looked up when she did and soon Lucian and Diana followed her in, and at first it looked like she didn't recognize either god. Though Lucian had a look of pure joy and relief on his face.

Then Percy's sea colored eyes widened and she grinned.

"Luke!" she cried and shot to her feet, though she stumbled from the heavy load she carried with her – she had really gained some weight over the last month.

Lucian and Diana were there in an instant, Lucian catching her before she could loose her footing even more.

"Percy, I have been worried," Lucian said, his eyes misted over in a way unusual for a Roman.

Percy smiled and then canted her head to the side.

"Your eyes, they're darker," she said, lifting her hand to run over his cheek, tracing the scar which rested there.

Lucian flinched slightly at this, realizing she realized the small differences between him and his Greek counterpart.

Knowing he couldn't exactly tell her the difference yet, he smiled and quickly allowed himself to return to his Greek form when she was distracted by a concerned Diana.

"Sit back down, Percy," Diana said, looking over her. "I want to run some scans...to make sure everything is alright. Gods knows Apollo would kill me if I didn't."

Percy chuckled, though she still hadn't an idea who this goddess was. It took her a minute to realize and then it clicked.

"Artemis," she said and Diana raised her head and smiled.

"Diana," she corrected softly. "Artemis is what the Greeks called me."

"Oh, right," Percy said and then looked back to Luke who she vaguely realized looked more emotional and...were his hair and eyes lighter?

She must have imagined they were darker before, she thought to herself and Luke sat down next to her, nearly pulling her onto his lap, and burying his face in her hair, and kissing along the side of her neck.

She laughed.

"I've missed you too, lover," Percy said, leaning into Luke's hold.

Diana smiled at the couple, and she noticed Lupa looking away as if trying to hide the small quirk of the lips she couldn't hold back.

"Is the baby alright, Diana?" Luke asked, knowing it would be best to not call the currently Roman goddess Artemis.

Diana shot him a slightly narrowed look.

"If someone would move their hand and let me work..." she trailed off and Luke smiled sheepishly and removed his hand from where it was rubbing his wife's swollen belly.

There was a comfortable silence, but also concerned look about both soon to be parents. Lupa stood watching, trying to be as disinterested as she could be.

"She's as healthy as any baby I've ever seen," Diana finally said, looking up with a small grin.

Percy sighed and grinned.

"It's a girl?" Luke asked.

"Apollo was right, it is definitely a girl. She's a little ways through her sixth month. I believe she'll have the baby between April 5th and 11th."

Percy seemed both excited and scared about that.

"You'll be here, wont you?" Percy asked, looking up at her husband.

Luke smiled.

"Not even Zeus himself could keep me away on that day," he said, running his hand through her soft dark hair.

Percy returned his smile and leaned up, allowing her lips to meet his.

It occurred to her while the kiss deepened and turned more passionate, that this was their first kiss since she'd been taken by Juno – Lupa had let that out not long after she'd woken up.

It was something she liked about Lupa, she was stern, but loyal. She didn't hide something once she let it go, many would have slipped and tried to cover it up.

But Lupa was a honest, sometimes cruelly so, woman or wolf depending what form she was in.

"What is this?"

Percy and Luke broke apart and she was shocked to find Diana had a hold on the silver chain which was around her neck. A silver lion head pendant.

"Oh...my patron gave it to me. When I woke up it sort of...appeared."

Luke and Diana shared looked.

"There is a inscription," Diana said, having turned the silver pendant over. "Familia in fide."

Percy nodded.

"Family in Loyalty," she translated, to the slight surprise of Diana.

Luke expected it, he was aware she was of Roman descent as well, Latin probably came to her as easily as Greek at times.

"This is the symbol of Ops," Diana said, her eyes wide as she looked at Percy with realization.

"Ops?" Luke questioned, trying to remember why that sounded so familiar. "I take it you don't mean Black ops."

Diana sent him a sharp look, Lupa fought back a snort and Percy couldn't help but giggle – and she didn't giggle often.

"Ops, as in Rhea Ops right?" Percy asked, remembering how her patron had spoken to bless her.

Diana blinked but nodded.

"More or less, Rhea is what the Greeks called her. How did you get this, you said it was from your patron..."

Percy bit her lip and nodded.

"She's the reason I woke up so early and even remembered the few things I do. She's slowly been waking up since the pact of the big three was created. She made me her champion, to help in the war," she said, and gripped the pendant, and it began to glow in a silver-blue light.

She made a pulling motion and instead of pulling the pendant off it simply elongated until she held a beautiful silver dagger with a lion and wings design.

"A new weapon," Luke said and Percy nodded.

Everyone realized that while the pendant was still around her neck, the inscription was gone, but was now on the blade of the knife.

"It's amazing," Diana said, her eyes wide. "It's made of Silver Othrys. Weapons made by the Titans."

Percy blinked, unsure what the metal was before, and clinched the handle of the long dagger in her fist and it glowed and disappeared. The inscription reappearing on the pendant.

"Everyone always wondered what had become of Rhea after the war," Diana suddenly said. "You said she was sleeping before now?"

"She told me Kronos put her into a deep sleep and cast her into Tartarus where no one could find her," Percy said.

Luke looked at his wife in concern.

"You're not telling us something," he said and Percy bit her lip.

She hadn't even told Lupa about everything she'd talked to Rhea about. Especially when it came to Rhea giving her a sort-of quest to free her somehow and the proposal of becoming her host body.

Rhea had assured her that it would only be temporary, she had no desire to stay long enough that she'd create a new body for herself like Kronos had attempted.

It wouldn't work like that for her anyways, she wasn't scattered the same way Kronos had been. Her body was in perfect health, it was just so weak.

If it were not for the fact some demigods remembered her, her home on Othrys, her power as a Titaness, and Olympus, she'd probably have faded thousands of years ago.

"It's nothing..." Percy began when she felt a sudden sharp movement int her gut. "Oh, I think she kicked me!"

"What?" Luke asked, his eyes lightning up.

"Maeve, I think she kicked me," Percy said.

Luke smiled and placed his hand on her stomach to try and feel it as well, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Maeve?" he asked and she flushed.

"It's the name we agreed on, isn't it?" she asked, unsure if she'd remembered it correctly.

Luke grinned and pulled his wife in for another kiss. Forgetting his worries about her new patron for now.

"It is," he said. "I love you, Sephie,"

"I may not remember a lot, but I know I love you too, Luke," she said.

Diana smiled at the couple and stood, walking over to Lupa who seemed like she was unsure what to do, not used to such show of emotion in her wolf house.

"You won't tell anyone we were here, old friend?" Diana asked.

Lupa smirked.

"That you were where?" she asked, faking obliviousness.

Diana laughed, but dreaded having to pull the couple away from each other. It was impossible for her or Luke to stay much longer, from the look Luke sent her way he was aware of this as well.


	8. Where We Belong

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. It's mostly a filler chapter but there are some important parts in it.  
**

**Next chapter Hera gets in a little trouble, and baby Castellan is born. But I think we all knew that was coming soon. Eventually, she'll head off to Camp Jupiter.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 8: Where We Belong. **

Annabeth sighed as she sat on the docks at the canoe lake.

She remembered this place was where she'd had one of her first talks with Percy, back when she was a new camper.

She'd been thirteen then, the same age as Annabeth, yet she'd turn fourteen a few months before Annabeth would the following February.

She'd always found it hard to believe the girl could be a year older then her when she seemed so...childish at times. She was lively, like nothing could bring down her spirits.

Yet, at the same time Annabeth had seen Percy in the face of real danger. She'd seen the differences between Percy when she was in a fight and when she wasn't.

"Drachma for your thoughts," a familiar voice said from behind her and she looked over startled.

She blinked and smiled.

"Only a Drachma?" Annabeth asked and Will chuckled and sat down beside her.

"I guess for the daughter of wisdom you expect more?" he asked, smirking slightly.

She flushed a little in embarrassment.

"It's nearly April," Annabeth said. "Leo is working as fast as he can on the Argo II, yet it still doesn't seem fast enough. Sephie is out there, pregnant and alone. Who knows if the Romans will even accept her!"

Will rubbed her arm hesitantly, sighing.

"I know, I worry about her too. The whole camp does, she's our Leader. Whether she knows it or not."

Will looked over the lake which wasn't as calm as it usually was – it hadn't been since Percy had gone missing.

"We have to believe she's alright."

"I know, but..." Annabeth began, turning to face Will but to her surprise she was cut off by the son of Apollo's lips on hers.

Slowly, once she'd gotten over her surprise, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was the first real kiss she'd ever had.

When they broke apart, Annabeth opened her eyes and stared at Will in a mix of emotions she wasn't completely sure of.

"Wow," she muttered, and Will scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, um before you hit me or something..." he trailed off and smiled before he began again.

"I really like you Annabeth. I have since the war, or well before the war. But it really hit me when you took that knife for Percy. I almost thought you were done for and it scared me...a lot."

Annabeth smiled, and chuckled.

"And now your laughing at me," Will said, and Annabeth laughed harder for a minute.

"No, I mean...I like you too. It just never really seemed like the right time," Annabeth said.

"Well, being as we are demigods, I don't think there will ever be a right time," Will said, and took a hold of her hand.

"Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?"

Annabeth smiled.

"As cheesy as that sounded, yes I will," she said, and leaned over pecking him quickly on the cheek.

"By the way, you owe me two drachmas," she said, as they stood up to leave.

Will groaned.

"You can't be serious," he said.

Annabeth smirked, laughing as they walked back towards the cabins.

**xXx**

Reyna groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed at Camp Jupiter.

She'd been at camp for four years, ever since her home had been destroyed by two girls, Persephone and Annabeth. She would never forget their names, they had been the cause of so much pain for her and her older sister.

Yet at the same time it allowed them to leave Circe's island and become the people they were today.

She, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, a Senator – a warrior.

Her sister, much the same, but instead of coming to Camp Jupiter she'd fallen in with the Amazons, and soon became their queen.

Positions their mother – who'd come to them in a dream when the Pirates had them captive – would think befitting of her daughters.

Her dreams lately had been disconcerting to be blunt. At first there was just a girl in her dreams, a girl who looked very familiar. Lightly curled brunette hair and tanned skin, along with bright sea green eyes.

In some of these dreams the girl had a sword which seemed to have an aura of power, or maybe the aura was from the girl herself.

The first few dreams she was fighting different monsters or what seemed like gods or Titans – but that couldn't be right...could it?

Recently they were of her and a boy, a boy that looked so much like Lord Lucian that she was sure it was him. But how could that be? Even more recently the girl was in a more familiar setting, but she was very obviously pregnant.

The dreams made no sense to her.

_'You have a choice to make, Reyna, both you and Persephone,'_ a feminine voice said, but this one was much kinder than the one who'd spoken to her once before in her dreams. _'I just hope it will turn out well for both of you in the end, child of Bellona.' _

Reyna jerked up in her bed, her dark eyes wide and comforter clutched to her chest.

She wasn't surprised to find the purple top she had on was wet with sweat from her dreams, and sort of nightmares.

Usually that only happened when the other woman came into her dreams, she had no idea who either were though.

Both wanted something from her, the not so nice one more so than the other.

_'Soon she will come, and my plans will be set into motion,' _a deep feminine voice, so unlike the one from her dream echoed in her mind. Like it came from deep within the earth.

_'Soon, you both will be my very important little pawns. But I wonder, which one?' _

Reyna took a deep breath and swung her legs over the side of her bed, and got up. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now, there never was after nights like this.

**xXx**

"How is she?"

Lupa looked beside her at the sudden appearance of the god of demigods (among other things). The god was once again in his Greek form, probably in case his wife woke up from her sleep on the cot and furs she slept on.

"She's pregnant..." Lupa said, her left eye twitching. "I was pretty sure the emotions were pretty stable after the first few months, but I've never had to consul a demigod on whether they were fat or not."

Luke couldn't hide the twitch of his lips at the wolf goddesses words.

"Better you than me," he said and he flinched some at the harsh wolf glare the mother of Rome sent him.

"I hope she breaks your hand when it's born," Lupa snarled, and Luke laughed nervously.

"But, back on topic. Persephone seems to be getting a lot more movement from the baby lately. If Diana and Apollo are right, then she'll have the baby within the next two weeks," Lupa said and Luke smiled proudly.

"Hard to believe it's almost..." Luke's words trailed off and he turned serious. "And Hera?"

"You'll have to find a way to distract her," Lupa said.

Luke frowned.

"That won't work, once she'd realized it's a distraction or the distraction ends," he began. "She'll come here and find...her plans have changed."

Lupa frowned.

"Just be here, we'll worry about Juno when she arrives. I don't think Percy or you would allow her to take the child away."

"And when Percy must travel to Camp Jupiter?" he pondered. "I know my wife, she won't leave our child behind."

"There are ways," Lupa said. "I think the answer may lie in Ops. As her Champion, Persephone is allowed certain things. Perhaps an easy way to Camp and protection for the child can be arranged."

Luke frowned but nodded.

"I will be back, Artemis and Apollo both have a close eye on Percy," Luke said. "They've also talked to their sister, Eileithyia."

"Lucina," Lupa said, nodding in her understanding.

Luke nodded, knowing Lucina was Eileithyia's Roman form.

"Yes, she's agreed to help pinpoint the exact time Percy will go into labor. So we can get me down here without alerting Zeus right away. Apparently she sees it as a way to get back at her mother for something she did a few decades ago."

Luke frowned, he hadn't asked what Hera had done to her daughter for the girl to still have a grudge against her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"And Zeus doesn't realize you've not been there full time?" Lupa asked, and Luke shrugged.

"I think he has realized many of the gods have been going between the mortal world and Olympus, but I think he's beginning to realize what a ridiculous idea closing off Olympus was," Luke said.

"Athena's work, her and Artemis have been trying to get Zeus to realize this fact for months."

Lupa nodded.

"If anyone can make Jupiter see reason it would be his two favorite immortal daughters," Lupa mused.

Luke nodded, and sighed.

"I should go now," he said. "I don't want to push my luck. I'm not sure Zeus is fully aware yet, but considering what could happen if Hera does come for Maeve...well he'll know soon enough."

Lupa nodded and moments later there was a flash of light and the god was gone.


	9. A Heroine is Born

**AN: So, another chapter. I am glad everyone is enjoying this story, and I am really happy about how many reviews it's gotten. **

**Now, this chapter is the birth, so bare with me. **

**I've never seen a birth or had any kids so I don't know all the details. Just what I've read, heard from others who have had a baby and seen in movies and on TV. It's as accurate as I can get it.  
**

**Also a reviewer (sorry I can't recall what their name was) asked about the whole major and minor god thing. They wondered if it was possible for Luke to be a major god when it seems like only the twelve council members are major gods. **

**Well, it is true that it seems like only the twelve Olympians are major gods, that might have to do with power. I believe it has to do with power and what fate decided as to if a god is major or minor.  
**

**Hestia and Hades aren't on the council but it is obvious they are major gods. Hestia stepped down for Dionysus because it would be uneven otherwise. She mostly did it to keep the piece, but she is still a major goddess.  
**

**So it is completely possible for Luke to be a major god and not be on the council. But then, who says he wont be in the future? There are two more sequels after this after all.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 9: A Heroine is Born. **

April was upon them.

Percy could hardly believe so long had come and gone, and yet at the same time her swollen stomach showed the evidence of the passage of time.

It was so large, she was sure she looked like someone who'd eaten two beach balls.

Lupa never seemed to have a straight or simple answer if she'd ask if she was fat and really, it wasn't about being fat that bothered her.

She just wasn't used to standing up and having this weight at her middle weighing her down, or swollen breast and ankles, and the fact she couldn't see her feet!

She just hadn't been expecting it, and if she had she'd forgotten it with all the other memories Hera had stolen from her.

Sitting down all the time wasn't something she wanted to do, so despite Lupa's words of caution she would spend at least part of the day walking around the Wolf House or in the woods surrounding it.

There was a creak, that probably led into a large river not far from the Wolf House and she liked to frequent it.

During this time she always had one of Lupa's wolves or Lupa herself following behind her, just in case. Despite how it seemed at times, Lupa did care.

She wasn't sure exactly when in April it was, the beginning she knew but Lupa didn't own electronics or even a calender she went on instinct to what date or month or time it was.

She was always right, or at least so it seemed. When Luke would visit – as often as he could since he and Diana had found her – she'd ask him what date it was.

it always seemed to correspond with what Lupa said. She assumed it was just part of a goddesses instincts or that Lupa had been around so long she just instinctively knew these things.

Possibly connected to her being a wolf goddess.

_You should be resting, Persephone,' _Lupa's voice said, though it sounded different.

Almost like she was talking to her through some sort of telepathy, seeing as Lupa was in her wolf form.

Percy sighed and sat on a large rock by the creek edge.

"I'm not an invalid, Lupa. Besides, I can't stay sitting or laying all day," Percy said. "It's boring and drives me crazy."

Lupa sighed in her own wolfish way.

_'I had almost forgotten demigods had ADHD.'_ she mutters.

Percy laughs, and then frowns, her hand going to her stomach.

Lupa sat up to attention.

_'Is something wrong, Persephone?'_

Percy frowned and grimaces when there was another sharp pain, but at first she just assumed it was Maeve playing soccer with her guts.

She'd never thought a baby could move so much, her mother had never said anything about her bladder and other organs down there becoming soccer balls.

Percy blinked again, wondering where that thought had come from. She didn't even remember what her mother looked like, much less her mothers name.

"I think she's just being acti – " Percy stopped herself as there was another pain and she nearly bent over from it. "Or maybe it's something else.."

Lupa stood to her feet, her mind racing over what it could be. It was around that time Diana had estimated her being due.

'Has it been happening often?' she asked.

Percy stood then, her hands still on her stomach.

"Since last night, but it hasn't been like this – ow!" Percy gasped, not expecting the rather sharp pain that really didn't feel too much like a kick now.

Then as she took a step towards Lupa there was a sound like water being released, and water running down her leg and soaking through her jeans (her extra clothes courtesy of Luke and Venus).

"Oh, I don't think that's..." Percy groaned as what she now realized was another contraction hit her.

Lupa growled and allowed herself to return to human form. Seconds later Lupa was helping Percy back to the Wolf House.

"Just breath," Lupa told her, knowing the basics of childbirth.

"I am," she said, and she groaned.

She'd felt worse pain, like being slashed with Kronos' scythe or even when Luke had stabbed her in the side. Or when she'd blown up Mount St. Helens.

But this was also nearly as painful. She knew Ops' blessing made childbirth a bit easier to deal with, but it was still painful.

"Lay here, take off your pants and I will go and grab some towels and water," Lupa said once she'd gotten them back to the Wolf House ten minutes later.

Percy was now thinking back to how long she'd been feeling these pains. She couldn't imagine how painful they would have been without Ops' blessing.

_'It will still be painful, my champion,'_ a familiar warm voice echoed in her mind. _'It will simply be a relatively easier birth then it could have been. Think of it this way, in a hospital you'd be given pain killer of some sort, but my blessing __almost imitates the effects a painkiller would have.' _

Percy winced, laying back once she'd gotten her pants and panties off.

"So this could get even more painful?" she asked, in disbelief.

Ops' soft laugh rang in her mind.

_'You are about to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a quarter...of course it's going to hurt child.' _

_Well, that was a lovely though,_ Percy thought sarcastically.

A minute or two later Percy was relieved when Lupa returned and then something hit her hard.

"Where is Luke?" she asked, panicked.

**xXx**

There was a council meeting when it happened.

Zeus was discussing opening Olympus back up, and it seemed many were relieved by this. All expect for Hera who was looking at her husband in surprise and weariness.

Her thoughts circulated to Juno's plan, her plan as well. Out of all the gods she and Juno were the most alike, Greek or Roman. So she and Juno had better recollection of what occurred while in one aspect.

She also got the feeling he wished to discuss their missing heroine, Persephone Castellan. Seeing as Luke was present for this meeting even though he wasn't on the council.

What if this ruined her plan?

She didn't think it could, things had already been set into motion, the worse they could do was yell.

It wouldn't change the fact Persephone Castellan had to go to Camp Jupiter and was one of the Seven.

She would be the glue that held the seven together, but at the same time Hera feared the girl would ruin the whole thing. That it would be her that ended up insuring Gaea won this war.

"Now, all in favor of opening Olympus back up to the mortal world?" Zeus asked, a bit of a grumble in his voice.

Even if Artemis and Athena had convinced him that he'd been wrong to close Olympus, it didn't mean he had to like admitting it. And by casting this vote it was as good as admitting to being wrong.

For once in thousands of year the whole council, minus Hera's hand, went up. Even Zeus raised his after a moment of hesitance. Zeus sighed, and nodded.

"Motion passed, as of today Olympus is open once more," Zeus said, and there were mutters of relief.

Zeus cleared his throat and began again.

"Now, onto the next matter. Persephone Castellan – " his words were interrupted when the doors banged open.

A woman in a white dress (Grecian style but also on the modern side) entered. She had just past her shoulders length black hair and large bright blue eyes.

"She's in labor!" the woman exclaimed and Luke jumped to his feet along with Artemis, Apollo and Hermes who knew exactly who she meant.

Hera rose to her feet as well.

"Eileithyia, what is the meaning of this?" Hera demanded of her daughter.

Blue eyes turned cold as they locked on Hera.

"Really mother," the goddess of childbirth and midwifery said frostily. "Like I was going to be so cruel as to not help Luke, Artemis and Apollo when they asked."

Hera frowned disappointingly at her daughter but sat down at Zeus' warning glare.

"Eileithyia," Zeus said to his daughter. "Who do you mean?"

"Persephone Castellan of course," she said, rolling her eyes and turning to Luke.

"You asked me to tell you when she went into labor..well she'd been in labor for about thirty minutes now. If you wish to be there you must go now."

Luke shot over and began towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hera snapped standing.

Luke turned, his eyes alight in rage when his eyes met her.

"To my wife," he snapped.

"No, I forbid it. As queen of the gods..." Hera began, her mind racing.

If he went then...but Percy should still be asleep? If she wasn't than her plans to take the child and hide her until the war was over would be ruined. But it was for the best, the child would only slow Persephone down. Only get in the way!

Zeus stared at his wife in contempt.

"Hera," he growled, standing as well.

"As King of the Gods my word is above yours. Do not think I have forgotten the fact you've went against my orders, and the laws separating the Greeks from the Romans. I understand you motivation to an extent but I do not agree with how you went about it."

Poseidon stood then as well, his eyes dark like an ocean after a sever storm.

"Nor do I. You took my daughter without so much as a warning. You placed her in a predicament that could hurt her and my grandchild."

Hera scoffed.

"I took all the measures in the world to protect her and the child. I am not heartless."

"You could have fooled me," Hephaestus grumbled under his breath.

Hera sighed.

Even after the war and their attempts to build a mother son relationship it hadn't been as easy as it seemed at the time.

Maybe the pain was just to deeply sown to be fixed between them? But any progress had probably been lost with the stunt she'd pulled with Jason and Persephone.

"That is no reason," _'Aphrodite'_ sneered. "You put my great-granddaughter in danger!"

The council members who didn't know looked at Aphrodite startled and then realized it was not Aphrodite, but Venus.

The only way to truly tell them apart was the fact Venus had amber eyes with flecks of every human eye color imaginable in them – where as Aphrodite's eyes changed with what others saw.

"Venus?" Poseidon questioned. "Did you just say..."

Venus sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Sally Jackson is my granddaughter, a Roman legacy. That means Percy is my great-granddaughter and also a legacy of mine."

"She's both Greek and Roman," Athena realized with some amount of awe.

"Luke, Artemis, and Apollo," Zeus said, after a minute and a deep frown (there was no time to discus this new revelation about his niece). "You three are dismissed. Go, to wherever it is Persephone may be."

Poseidon smiled then, and looked to them.

"I expect an update on how my daughter is when you return," he said.

The three nodded.

"This is not -" whatever Hera was going to say was cut off with Luke turned to glare at her his eyes flashing.

Hera was forced down onto her throne by a force unseen – but many were sure was tied to Luke's powers as the god of Rage and Betrayal.

Suddenly there were two golden shackles around her wrist and he smirked.

"I told you I learned more from Kronos than how to sit back like a good lapdog. You can also thank Hephaestus, he did help me create them," Luke spat, and he laughed in an almost madman way before turning to leave the throne room.

"You can't do this!" Hera screamed, though the other gods while shocked didn't seem to be that upset.

"I just did," Luke growled back, never turning around. "Stay away from my wife and daughter, Hera. Or you'll live to regret it."

Once outside the throne room the three gods disappeared for the Wolf House.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed, and he turned to his sister.

"Hera, what did he mean by that?" Poseidon asked.

Hera didn't look phased, though annoyed by the fact she couldn't get the golden wrist shackles off – and wondering when that cursed son of Hermes had time to trap her throne without her knowing it.

"It's for the best brother," Hera said, as sweetly as she could.

"Hera," Zeus began, his eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Hera said. "I just thought it would be best if she didn't have to worry about a child, it would only get in the way. So I planned to go and retrieve the child, and hide her away until after the war."

That was when Ares and Hermes had to grab Poseidon in order to stop the sea god from attacking his sister. Though it was obvious no one was happy with what the Queen of the Gods had just said.

**xXx**

While Hera was being yelled at on Olympus; Luke, Artemis and Apollo had arrived at the Wolf House.

Upon arriving he saw his pain ridden wife, and Lupa beside her with a bucket of warm water and towels.

There was fur over her raised knees as if it were a blanket, covering her from view. From the pants and underwear thrown beside the cot his wife laid on, he knew she had nothing on under the fur.

He was instantly by her other side, and Apollo and Artemis followed close behind.

Lupa upon seeing them stood and moved, giving Apollo her spot, while Artemis knelled down on the ground, sitting on her knees between Percy's legs.

"She's close," Apollo said, removing his hands from her stomach. "I'd say she'd nearly ready to start pushing."

Artemis pushed the furs back some to get a better view and nodded.

Percy groaned as a sharp pain tore through her, and her hand found Luke's.

"I thought you wouldn't make it," Percy said, looking over into Luke's blue eyes.

He smiled.

"I said I'd be here, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said, kissing her forehead and running his hand through her hair.

Percy smiled and then made a pain filled sound, not quite a scream but not exactly a grunt either. Luke winced, not only from seeing his wife in such pain but because she'd squeezed his hand at that moment.

Even now she had a strong grip, and he was pretty sure by the end of it Lupa might get to see her break his hand after all.

It was another thirty minutes before she was completely ready to begin pushing.

The twins of Leto and Zeus were not at all surprised by the vulgar words and curses Percy spat at him once she began pushing. Lupa actually seemed amused from where she watched, ready to help if Artemis needed it.

"Dear Ops!" Percy said, as she stopped pushing on Apollo's orders, and Artemis said something about the head being out.

"Of course she had to inherit your big head!"

She said this with a sharp glare at her husband who was trying to flex his hand. It wasn't broken but it hurt.

"_My_ big head?" he asked and stopped there at Apollo's head shaking side to side as if to tell him to not finish that thought. "Right, of course love."

"One more push, Percy, and it'll be over," Artemis said, smiling at her friend and Percy grunted and took a deep breath and pushed.

A minute later she let out a sigh of relief and there was a piercing cry that rang through the Wolf House.

Luke's eyes lit up expectantly and Lupa brought over a bit of fur that would have to do as a baby blanket for now. It was actually around the right size and thickness for a baby blanket.

Artemis finished drying off the baby, smiled as she wrapped it in the fur Lupa offered her and stood.

Apollo smiled as well, and took the baby from his sister and handed it to a joyous and waiting Percy.

"It's a girl," Artemis said, "though you already knew that."

Luke grinned proudly and looked down at the baby in his wife's arm. He looked at his wife when he heard her startled gasp and looking back at the baby he realized why.

The child's eyes blinked opened rapidly but when they opened up and cleared enough you could see large golden orbs – though there was also flecks of sea green throughout them.

So they weren't pure gold but a mix of Percy's sea green as well.

He sighed, but had been expecting the girl to inherit something other then a few powers from Kronos. Her hair, though sort of wet was obviously blonde and curly, the same hair color as Luke and the curls had to be from Percy herself.

Percy had been taken aback by her daughters eye color, but the gold brought back a forgotten memory.

She remembered now the night she thought Maeve must have been conceived, and recalled that it had been when Luke was hosting Saturn.

It was a blurry memory, but she could now recall what she'd known about her daughter having two fathers.

It didn't make her love her daughter any less though. The child had nothing to do with who her second father was, and Luke was the dominant father from what Percy could now recall.

She was happy to note that the gold was not pure gold, but was flecked with sea green.

"You alright, Sephie?" Luke asked, concerned.

"She's beautiful," Percy said, smiling up at her husband. "Though I thought babies all had blue eyes at birth."

Luke blinked and shrugged.

Artemis and Apollo both chuckled.

"Demigods are different," Apollo said. "They are always born with the eye color they'll have for the rest of their life."

"Oh," Percy said.

"What's her name?" Artemis asked.

"Maeve," Luke said, smiling (though it seemed like he hadn't stopped smiling since he'd seen his daughter).

"Maeve Anna-Grace Castellan," Percy said, and frowned slightly.

She knew she'd picked the name before her memories had been stolen, and that Anna-Grace was in honor of two people who were her friends, but she couldn't remember their names.

She wasn't sure but she didn't think it was Anna or Grace. She was pretty sure that was just part of their names, what part she had no idea.

"I'll go get a birth certificate into the hospital," Artemis said, and Apollo stood and nodded.

"I think your father is waiting for the update on you and Maeve," Apollo said.

"Alright, thank you for helping me," Percy said, smiling at the twin gods and they nodded and quickly left to finish their errands.

Luke looked at his wife and child and blinked back what he was surprised to find were tears.

A year ago he'd never dreamed he'd be alive, a god, or have this family. But here it was, he had a true family, one he'd never have to loose again.

"I love you," he said softly, kissing his wife's forehead and stroking Maeve's small chubby cheek.

Percy smiled and said, "I love you too, both of you."

She said the last part looking down at her newborn daughter.

For the first time it didn't mater that she didn't have all her memories, or at a war was coming, or that she had choices to make. Right now she was happy.


	10. Pray To Me

**AN: So, I am sorry it took so long, but here it is! The next chapter Percy will begin her journey with Maeve to Camp Jupiter.  
**

**Before I go any further I want to point out that all information worth knowing is on my website, and is linked on my profile.  
**

**On another note, I will be updating The Sea's Daughter: Sea of Monsters soon, I am currently working on the next chapter. So sometime this weekend.  
**

**The next chapter of this story will probably be updated around the same time, so until next time,  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**One More Day.**

**Chapter 10: Pray To Me. **

Poseidon grinned as he looked at the photo in his hand.

In it was his daughter, smiling proudly as she held a little infant in her arms, and his son-in-law sat on her other side, smiling down at her and the baby.

Maeve Anna-Grace Castellan, he read the script that was on the bottom of the picture. On the back was a date, April 10th, 2010.

The baby herself had her eyes open and staring at the camera as if wondering what it was, odd for a newborn but he had remember that his granddaughter was barely human.

She had more godly blood than most.

Her eyes were shocking in themselves, and at first a brutal reminder that his granddaughter was also his half-sister through Kronos' contribution to her conception.

That didn't matter though, not to him.

Maeve looked so much like Percy when she was a newborn, other than the blond curls and golden-green eyes.

She also had features that could only come from Luke, features distinctive to children of Hermes.

Mischief seemed to already be forming on her little face – or maybe it was just because he was looking for these certain things that he noticed them so soon.

"Thank you for bringing this to me, Apollo," Poseidon finally said and he noticed the other gods still on Olympus were looking almost expectant.

"You're welcome," Apollo said, grinning as he sat on his golden throne carved with blazing suns.

"Well," Aphrodite began, standing with her hands on her slim curvy hips. "Don't just hog the picture, let us have a look! The child is of my bloodline too you know!"

Poseidon grinned at the love goddess and held the picture out to her.

"The baby is a girl," Poseidon told everyone smiling. "She looks like her parents, though I hope she isn't as mischievous as Luke for Percy's sake."

He chuckled along with nearly everyone else – minus Ares who was sharpening his sword, not that he ever did much else from what the others could tell.

Dionysus had returned to Camp Half-Blood, surprisingly enough considering how much he complained about the place.

"What is her name, brother?" Demeter asked, her interest peaked.

"Maeve," Aphrodite said, before Poseidon could answer, looking at the picture she'd taken from the sea god seconds before.

"Maeve, that's a lovely name," Hestia said, from her hearth which she poked at with her poker. "In Irish legend Maeve was warrior queen of Connacht. It means 'she who intoxicates'."

Ares laughed loudly.

"I remember that, wasn't she later called the Warrior Queen of the damned," Ares said and Athena looked at him surprised for a split second before nodding.

"Hmm, she started a war with one of her former husbands, and later caused the death...well a lot of people," Athena said, and Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"I doubt Percy or Luke knew that when they named her," Poseidon said. "Besides, a history of a name means little. It's what she does in the future that matters, not what some long dead queen did."

Athena sent her rival, a look of shock but there was more to it. almost pride and admiration that he could say something so wise and intellectual.

"Exactly," Aphrodite said, smiling as she passed the picture to Hermes who was also grinning proudly at the prospect of a granddaughter.

"Oh, she is going to be gorgeous when she grows up, just like her mother," Aphrodite said, clapping her hands together as she took a seat on her throne.

Poseidon frowned as did Hermes, who could tell from the picture in his hands that the love goddesses words would be true.

"I bet you can't wait to mess with her love life," Demeter chuckled and thanked Hermes who had passed the picture to her finally.

"Love life?" Hermes demanded, eyes a little wide.

Poseidon shook his head.

"No, Maeve could become a Hunter..."

Athena raised an eyebrow at her rival.

"Have you forgotten Maeve will become a goddess when she's of age?" Athena asked, and Poseidon glared shortly before shrugging.

"Than a virgin goddess," Poseidon said. "It could happen!"

Aphrodite snorted.

"Not likely," she said.

Zeus snickered at the look on his son and brother's faces.

It was rather amusing and he could definitely see why the two would need to worry when Maeve got older from the picture Demeter had passed to him.

She was bound to grow up to be as pretty as her mother, a unique beauty with golden-green eyes.

Hera rolled her eyes at all of this from her throne.

"Is anyone going to release me?" Hera demanded and everyone seemed to ignore her.

"Where are Luke and Artemis?" Hephaestus grunted in question from his throne. "I suspect we wont see Luke for a while."

Apollo nodded.

"Luke is still with Percy," he said. "Artemis went to get the birth certificate to the hospital and stop by Percy's apartment to speak with Sally."

Poseidon nodded, happy that someone would let Sally know about her first grandchild's birth.

"I should tell May," Hermes muttered after a moment of thought.

"Hello!" Hera raged, seething as she glared around at her family.

Even Hestia, her kind, never angered by anything, patient, older sister was ignoring her.

"Will someone release me!" Hera exclaimed and finally the gods turned to her, some sighing.

"I'm sorry dear, you said something?" Zeus asked, seeming a bit amused.

Hera sneered momentarily and sighed.

"Please, I would appreciate it if someone would release me from these restraints," she said, as calmly and nicely as she could muster.

"I don't know, mother," Hephaestus said, scratching his beard. "Can you be trusted?"

Hera's eyes widened.

"Trusted!? Since when can we not trust family..."

There were collections of snorts at this.

"In this family," Demeter began. "It's rather common to not fully trust one another. Between kidnapping nieces and killing spouses demigod children and lovers..."

Demeter trailed off with the latter, looking directly at her younger sister.

"I was only doing what I thought was best for our family," Hera said with a sigh.

Hestia stood and looked at her younger sister, allowing herself to grow til her adult form and she looked at Hera with slightly disappointed eyes.

"Hera, I know your fatal flaw effects your quite a bit. But you should know, Perfect families do not exist. Perfection is just a word without an end to a viscous cycle," Hestia began, as if she were scolding a young child, but without the baby talk some mortals used when they thought the child wouldn't understand.

"You intentions were good, but as the mortals say. The path to hell is paved in good intentions," Hestia said. "I think we can agree to release you..."

"Hestia," Poseidon interrupted, not at all liking the idea.

Hera looked hopeful.

"_If_," Hestia continued. "If you swear by the River Styx to not attempt to separate Maeve from her parents without Persephone or Luke Castellans permission."

Hera sighed, looking around and then nodded.

"I swear on the River Styx to not attempt to harm or separate Maeve Castellan from her parents, without their permission," Hera swore and thunder boomed.

Hephaestus nodded and stood, coming over to disable the shackles.

"Do not break that oath, Hera," Zeus said, looking at his wife with more love and respect than she'd seen in a long time, but their was also a warning in them.

**xXx**

Sally Jackson-Blofis had been stricken by fear and a bit of depression for the last few months.

Ever since Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico had arrived to explain to her that her daughter was missing.

She'd been unsure how to take the news at the time, but soon she had broken down into tears at the thought that she may never see her daughter again.

Her daughter or her grandchild. Paul had comforted her as much as he could, but even he was worried about Percy.

He did what he could, and Sally tried to pull it together. For Paul and for when, not if, Percy would come home. She had to believe she would, and Luke – her son-in-law – made it easier for her to believe this.

If anyone would find Percy and bring her home, it would be that man.

Luke had visited her as often as he could over the months his wife had been missing and she could tell this hurt him as much if not more than it did her.

He assured her he'd find her, and that she'd be safe.

Sally couldn't help but believe him.

In April she couldn't help but feel hope fade some, this would be the month Percy would have had her baby, and she could only hope that somewhere safe Percy was getting ready for just that.

Luke hadn't returned since March – she was pretty sure it was the beginning of march – and he'd told her he'd found her but couldn't reveal more for Percy's own safety.

But what if something had gone wrong? What if that had changed in the last month?

Sally was brought out of her thoughts by a knocking at her door, and looking at her husband, who sat at the table in front of her grading papers, she sat her coffee down and stood.

"I'll get it," she said, smiling and walked to the front door.

Opening it she saw a young, yet beautiful girl, with silver and white colored clothes, auburn hair, and silver-yellow eyes (like the moon she thought). She could be no older than fourteen.

"Sally," the girl said, and with wide eyes Sally realized this was a goddess.

"Please come in," Sally said, and stepped aside for the goddess. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting an Olympian."

The goddess smiled.

"I see your sight is good, but that is to be expected," the girl said. "I am Artemis."

Sally gaped momentarily and smiled.

"The goddess of the hunt, moon, childbirth, chastity, animals, and the wilderness," Sally said and Artemis grinned.

"Very good, not many remember all my titles," Artemis said.

Sally nodded and than frowned.

"Um, this is my husband, Paul Blofis," Sally said, turning to motion to Paul who seemed to shock to move.

Artemis nodded.

"Sally, I come bearing news of your daughter," Artemis said, and just like that Sally and Paul were both at attention.

"Is Percy alright?" Sally asked, sounding as worried as any good mother would be if their daughter had been missing for months.

Artemis smiled and slipped a photo out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"She had the baby earlier today," Artemis said. "It's a baby girl, Maeve Anna-Grace Castellan."

Sally stared at the picture with a large grin, taking in the child's appearance and recalling how similar Percy had looked at that age.

Her granddaughter had beautiful golden-green eyes, blonde curls sprouting from her head and features that were also seen on her son-in-law.

Like the slightly elfin features which she could only assume would be more defined as she got older.

Mostly though she seemed to take after both her parents, sans the golden color that consumed most her iris.

"She's beautiful," Sally said.

She was also relieved to see her daughter once again, after so long. She looked over joyed, and Luke was also in the picture, the image of a proud father.

"Maeve," Paul said, smiling. "It has Irish-Gaelic origin."

Sally smiled at her husband in amusement.

"Percy told me she chose the name months ago, in honor of me and May," Sally said and Artemis rose an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, how so?" the goddess asked.

"Maeve, it's a name that can connect to both of us. My middle name is Evelyn, the first three letters are in the name Maeve. As for May, the first three letters of Maeve is another way to spell May's name. I figure Percy and Luke plan to call her Mae as a nickname."

Artemis smiled and nodded.

"That makes sense," she said. "There is one other thing I wanted to explain to you before I left, Sally."

Sally blinked.

"What?" she asked.

Artemis sighed.

"I don't know if it's a good idea but many think you should know, and I happen to think so too. Your scent should be weak enough even after you know to keep monsters off you."

Sally canted her head to the side in confusion.

"What are you getting at, Lady Artemis?"

"Your mother, did she ever tell you about her family?"

Sally blinked.

"Now that I think about it...no. My mother just said her mother was in Rome most the time, very busy and that they'd not spoken face to face in a long time. I remember she used to tell me stories of how beautiful my grandmother was, but I've never met her."

"There is a reason for that, Sally," Artemis said. "We recently discovered that you weren't clear sighted. Your mother, Laura, was a roman demigod daughter of Venus. You are a legacy of Venus, and so is Percy."

"Legacy?" Sally echoed, her eyes wide.

"Legacies are those born of demigods. Laura married a mortal, and never told him her heritage because she wanted to protect him and you. She died before she could tell you."

Sally blinked hard, forcing back tears from her eyes at the thought of her mother. She had few memories of Laura Jackson, but she had pictures and always remembered how beautiful her mother had been.

She was also kind but when angered, well, Sally remembered it was always best not to anger her mother – not that her mother ever seemed to loose her temper with any child, not even herself.

"Venus is the roman name for Aphrodite, isn't it?" Paul asked, still surprised his wife had any connection to a god.

Artemis nodded.

"She is."

Sally sat down and nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis, for telling me," Sally said. "It explains a lot."

Artemis nodded.

"I must go, things are in motion that Olympus is bit overwhelmed at the moment," Artemis said. "In case your scent does grow any, though it is unlikely given your age and mortal blood you do possess, I'd start carrying one of those spare weapons Percy leaves here."

Sally nodded.

"I will," she said, and before Artemis had left she asked, "Can you tell Percy I miss her, and hope she comes home safely?"

Artemis didn't want to tell the woman her daughter didn't have any memories of her, it would only upset her even more, best to leave that detail out.

And she could still tell Percy the message, even if it was later.

Artemis nodded and closed the door behind her, flashing back to where she knew her Hunters would be to tell them the new developments. Olympus opening back up and about Persephone.

******xXx**

Despite having just had her daughter the week before, Lupa was determined that she was to begin her training.

Percy could see why other demigods thought Lupa was a hard trainer to have, she was a slave driver.

She expected only the best from the demigods she trained, much like someone Percy thought she knew, but the styles in training where completely different.

Percy would go for hours learning what Lupa taught her, in the beginning these fights were against her wolves.

Well, all but one.

One wolf had taken a shine to Maeve, and would not leave her side when Percy had to train.

Almost like a protective mother wolf with their pups. Lupa told her that the wolf was one of the oldest in her pack, for lack of better term, and had helped Lupa with Remus and Romulus.

The wolfs name was Shiva, and Percy would always thank the gray-silver wolf with the large amber eyes everyday after her training for watching over Maeve.

_'You must pay attention to your surroundings, Persephone!' _

Lupa called from her wolf form, watching as she was knocked into a tree by one of the wolves – a surprise attack while she dealt with the two in front of her.

She held no weapon, Lupa's training was like that. She saw no point in continuing to weapons if you could not defeat her wolves without their aid.

Defeating meant killing, but because the wolves were connected to her, and she was a goddess, they did not stay dead.

Nico would have said they re-spawned, and then after that thought she always had to wonder who Nico was.

She knew he was important to her, family, but she couldn't remember who and soon after she usually forgot what his name even was.

It was like someone playing ping-pong with her lost memories.

Percy rolled to the side away from one of the wolves who took the thirds distraction to pounce and she came up on her feet in a low crouching position.

She smirked as the two wolves, the one who'd knocked her over from behind and the one who'd pounced collided.

She grabbed the third wolf that growled and pounced at her while the other two recovered, around the neck.

Gasping softly as he wolfs teeth snapped next to her neck and ear, before she concentrated on the earth, and made the ground shake in a low earthquake, a newer trick she'd stumbled upon.

The earths sudden movement under them threw the wolf struggle with her off and she threw her weight into the wolf.

With strength you wouldn't think from a girl her size, but was rather common among demigods – more so children of Ares – she threw the wolf into a tree.

She saw it hit in just a way that it's spin snapped in the right location to be fatal, killing it momentarily.

Lupa growled, stepping forward stopping her other two wolves from attempting another attack at her.

Percy stood, dusted off her khaki tank top, camouflage skinny jeans, and watched as Lupa glowed and became human in form once more.

She nodded, a bit of pride in her silver eyes.

"Good, I believe we can move on now," Lupa said, but she seemed to be hesitant.

"Usually I would want to train you further on hand to hand, but there is no time. You must be ready by May. We only have five weeks, maybe less."

Percy nodded, a frown on her face.

"What do I do once I get to Camp Jupiter, for that matter how am I even going to get there? I have Maeve as well," Percy inquired and Lupa sighed.

"I think the answer to that lies with Ops," Lupa said, and nodding back at the Wolf House. "Come, we're finished for today."

Percy grinned and nodded, before taking off at a jog for the Wolf House.

Once inside she smiled at where Shiva was, curled around the furry cot she and Lupa had put together for Maeve to sleep on.

Maeve wasn't asleep though she was moving around, or at least her arms were but she seemed completely at ease with the large wolf above her.

Percy grinned and sat on her own cot, very similar to Maeve's which was right next to Maeve's, and ran a hand through Shiva's fur.

"Thank you Shiva, for watching her for me," Percy said.

Shiva growled a reply which she of course couldn't understand but by the tone she took for a_ 'your welcome'_.

Smiling, Percy picked up the slightly chubby week old baby, and leaned back against the furs that made up her pillows – or as close to pillows as could be created – and Wolf House walls.

Shiva moved closer, curling up at Percy's side, and Percy positioned Maeve better in her arms. Maeve snuggled closer to her mother, her small hand pawing at her shirt and Percy chuckled.

"She seems to have inherited your apatite, Persephone," Lupa mused as she sat against the wall, preparing fish that had been previously caught and stored for latter use.

Percy's nose twitched and she sat Maeve on her lap carefully and began pulling her tank top up.

"I don't eat that much," she protested and Lupa laughed momentarily.

Percy rolled her eyes as she picked Maeve back up, and wondered how she was going to make her journey to Camp Jupiter.

It made a uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, what if something went wrong. Maeve was just a baby, but her scent was bound to be strong.

_'Pray to me, my champion, and we shall talk tonight,'_ a familiar kind voice echoed in her mind and she nodded.

For now she had other things to worry about, such as finishing her training.


End file.
